The One
by Laya46
Summary: Kietro. One night changes everything for the two. But is it enough to prove that she's the one? Complete
1. The Day After

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
Summary: Kietro. Pietro's the natural playboy, while Kitty is the same hard-working girl with dreams. Of course they hate each other's guts, but one night changes everything. But is it enough to prove that she's the one? Pietro and Kitty are both done with Highschool and College, and are both working. So their ages are 22 and 23.   
  
Bobby was bored, and passed by Kitty and Rouge's room. He didn't see her this morning so he decided to stop by. He knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door slowly, and saw Kitty lying on her bed staring into space.   
  
"Kitty," He said softly and moved closer to her.   
  
She felt him as he sat on her bed, but didn't move, she just sighed.   
  
"What happened?" He asked.   
  
She didn't say anything. She just threw her arms around him and hugged him.   
  
You see, Kitty and Bobby have a close relationship. Like Rouge and Kurt's relationship. Kitty and Bobby are like brother and sister.   
  
She started playing with her fingers. "I…um..a…" She bit her lip.   
  
He gave her a weird look.   
  
"I..Um..Remember when I told you I was…um..Starting to be interested in someone…from the opposite team?"  
  
Bobby looked confused at first, "You kissed Pietro?"   
  
"Well…kinda…um..not really…uh…," She sighed.   
  
"What?" He asked getting impatient.   
  
"I..um…well…a..I…I slept with him"   
  
Bobby's eyes widened.   
  
She bit her lip again.   
  
"How did this happen?"   
  
"I don't know," She answered softly.   
  
"You knew what you were doing right?" He asked.   
  
She nodded, "What I'm going to do?"   
  
"Relax. Don't stress. Remember when you're stressed your thoughts broadcast to all the telepaths in this house," He suggested.   
  
"Do you think they know? What if anyone else finds out? Oh no, I don't want them to treat me differently." She sighed.   
  
"The Professor probably does, Jean's out so don't worry. And if they do find out, they shouldn't treat you any different, I'm not. Just keep going, don't let it stop you."  
  
"What about Pietro? I mean one minute we hate each other, and now I come from his place." Kitty looked so lost.   
  
"I honestly don't know. But at least he doesn't live her," He joked.   
  
"I know," She laughed.   
  
"I'll see you," He patted her head then walked out.   
  
'He's my first…What is he doing right now? Why am I even thinking about him? This is all a big mistake. This shouldn't have ever happened."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pietro laid in bed all day. "What am I going to do? How did I let this happen? Dad is going to kill me."  
  
"What happen?" Wanda strolled in.   
  
His eyes widened, "Wanda!"   
  
"What happen?" She repeated.   
  
"Nothing, now if you could please leave my room.."   
  
"You know better than to get me angry Pietro," She started.   
  
"I don't know care anymore. Leave me alone!" He said coldly.  
  
She still didn't leave, she was watching him. She noticed he was tense, and somewhat afraid.   
  
"Go away!" He yelled.   
  
"Fine," she hexed the lights so all the bulbs in the room broke and left.   
  
He screamed.   
  
"Whoa, yo, is your brother alright Sweetums?" Toad asked as he watched her come downstairs.   
  
"No, something's bothering him, maybe you should go talk to him," She said.   
  
"No way, if he's in that mood. I'm not going," He replied.   
  
"Me either," Fred agreed.   
  
"Where's Lance?" Wanda asked.   
  
"He went to the Grocery store again, looks like Fred ate everything again," Todd laughed.   
  
"Hey! I was hungry!" Fred said in his defense.   
  
A card flew in from the window.   
  
"Oh no!" Fred exclaimed.   
  
"He's back yo! Run!' Todd yelled.   
  
"What do you want?" Wanda asked as Remy came into view.   
  
"Remy be checking up on you all, Magz's orders. Where are Lance and Pietro?"   
  
"Lance went to the Grocery and Pietro is upstairs PMSing," Wanda laughed.   
  
"Then Remy be up there real soon," He climbed up the stairs.   
  
Knock. Knock.   
  
"Go away!" He yelled.   
  
"Remy just want to check up on you," He opened the door. And Pietro was in his same spot lying in his bed.   
  
"Why you fretting? Remy see the worry lines in your forehead," He walked closer.   
  
"Nothing, now go away!" He shouted.   
  
"Hmm, Remy wonders what go you in such a bad mood, is it a girl?" He smirked.   
  
"Of course not!"   
  
"Remy thinks it is a girl! Let's see… must it be the pretty fille from the X-Men, what's her name again?"   
  
"Kitty! Now leave me alone!" He continued yelling.   
  
"Oh so you admit it. Remy be noticing you staring at her when you see her," He teased.   
  
"Just go!" Pietro screamed.   
  
"Fine, fine. Remy know when he not wanted," He started walking out "oh," he picked up a ponytail, and threw it at Pietro who caught it and smirked, "Remy think this belongs to your little Kitty."  
  
Pietro's eyes widened and was about to say something, when Remy walked out.   
  
"Oh no," He muttered.   
  
Author's Notes: So what do you think? I know I'm really bad with accents and everything so I'm not trying. I'm bored and now I finally have the time to write the Kietro I've wanted to write for so long. Don't know when I'll update though. R/R. 


	2. Just Thought You Needed A Hand

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
A week later…  
  
(1st week)   
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Kurt asked.   
  
  
  
Storm and Jean were in the bathroom with the vomiting Kitty.   
  
"It's alright, she probably just ate something," Storm assured him.  
  
"It's seven in the morning, what did she eat if she just woke up?" Kurt was worried.   
  
"It could've been from last night. It's ok, don't worry about it, let's go to breakfast," Bobby put his arm around Kurt to go downstairs.   
  
"Do you want me to call Mr. Sheldon's office?" Jean asked.   
  
"It's ok, I'm ok now," Kitty wiped her mouth.   
  
"Are you sure?" Ororo asked.   
  
Kitty nodded.   
  
At Dinner…  
  
"Half-pint you feeling better?" Logan asked.   
  
Kitty nodded.   
  
"Good, you're on watch tonight with Rogue and Remy," Logan announced.   
  
"Great, I'm the chaperone," Kitty sighed.   
  
"Why do we have to go on watch anyway?" Jubilee asked.   
  
"Because things happen at night, and the city could really use our help," Jean answered.   
  
"Remember, wear jackets, it'll be cold out," Ororo added.   
  
The three nodded.   
  
"Kitty, you get the rooftops, me and Remy have the grounds. Use your communicator if you need it, and don't worry, we won't ditch you," Rogue assured her.   
  
"Fine, but if I fall down a building…"Kitty started.   
  
"You'll just phase through the ground. You'll be fine. You're better up there than the two of us because of that," Rogue finished her sentence, and then made a left while Remy made a right.   
  
Kitty sighed.   
  
"Gosh, they expect me to jump these. This is higher than the last three," Kitty muttered, "oh well, please make it…ahhh!" Kitty screamed.   
  
She braced herself for impact, and before phasing, she felt arms catch her.   
  
Pietro watched her as her eyes were closed tight.   
  
"Pietro?" She opened her eyes.   
  
"Just thought you needed a hand," He commented, still holding onto her.   
  
She felt uncomfortable while he just watched her.   
  
"Oi, Remy think he ruined a moment here," He smirked.   
  
Kitty squirmed out of Pietro's arms.   
  
"I think your date is looking for you by the lamppost," Rogue added.   
  
Pietro started to walk away, he turned back around, "I think this belongs to you," he tossed her ponytail to her.   
  
Kitty caught it with a surprised look on her face, while Pietro's face had no expression.   
  
"How did he get that?" Rogue asked.   
  
Remy looked at Kitty, she saw him, and turned away. "I don't want to talk about it right now; can we just go home please?"   
  
In the car, Rogue asked, "What happened Kitty?"   
  
"Remy knows, ask him," She replied.   
  
"Remy think you should tell Chere yourself, don't mind Remy here, pretend he not here," He added.   
  
"I don't know how to say this Rogue…I um…uh…I lost my virginity to Pietro last week," Kitty started to chew on her nails.   
  
"What?" Rogue was shocked.   
  
Kitty fell silent.  
  
"Oh no," Rogue muttered.   
  
Kitty leaned closer to Rogue and laid her head on her shoulder and sighed.   
  
"Is that why you looked so tense yet relaxed in his arms?" Remy teased.  
  
Rogue sent him a glare.   
  
"Huh?" Kitty looked confused.   
  
"Remy found out the day after. He visited their house, and found your ponytail in his room," He changed the subject.   
  
"You won't tell, will you?" Kitty's face frightened.   
  
"We'll be quiet," Rogue answered.   
  
"Who else knows?" Remy asked.   
  
"Bobby, and you two," Kitty replied, "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Don't worry about it, that's for sure," Rogue exited the car, "just go to work tomorrow, it's not like you see him everyday anyway."   
  
Author's Note: So here it is, the second chapter. I hope you like it. 


	3. He Likes You

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, I'll answer your questions.   
  
bitrona: Kitty is uncomfortable around Pietro because she did lose her virginity to him. She may or may not be pregnant; you'll find that out later. And how and why she lost it to Pietro will be revealed later on into the story.   
  
hjh-31: The ponytail was to prove that Kitty was there. Because why else would he have her ponytail? I hope that wasn't too confusing.   
  
(2nd Week)   
  
"You've have to meet the new girl who took the replaced Mrs. Martin who retired last month, her name is Kathy. She worked her way up here real fast. " Rex sighed.   
  
"Really? I don't think I've meet her," Pietro stated casually.   
  
"You should, she's not only beautiful but smart too," Rex grinned.   
  
"You sound like you're in love and you barely know the woman," Pietro shook his head.   
  
"I do know her, not too much though. I take her out to eat lunch once a week, maybe you should come one time," He added.   
  
"Maybe I should, and I could pull of the Maximoff charm, and sweep her off her feet," Pietro teased.   
  
"Well, in that case don't come!" He said defensively.   
  
"Hey! I was only kidding," Pietro pretended to be hurt.   
  
"So…she's too good for that. She's really great. You'll hurt her and I don't want to see her hurt," Rex was serious.   
  
"Who says I'm going to hurt her?" Pietro frowned.   
  
"You know it too. You can't commit to a girl, so you have a new girl every week, because you're never satisfied," Rex stuck out his jaw in emphasis.   
  
"That's because I haven't found 'The One' yet, when I do, others will mean nothing to me," Pietro explained.   
  
"Prove me wrong then. Lunch today then, at Sergio's,"Rex walked away.   
  
"You're eating lunch again with Rex?" Josie asked.   
  
"Yeah, how do I look?" She asked.   
  
"Beautiful as always," Josie teased.   
  
Kitty stuck out her tongue.   
  
Just then Nathan passed by, his cologne too strong.   
  
Kitty felt sick, clutched her head and held onto the desk.   
  
"You ok?" Josie asked.   
  
Kitty fake smiled and nodded, "I just got up to fast," she laughed.   
  
"I know exactly how you feel," Josie agreed.   
  
"Hey Kathy, do you mind? I invited a friend to come join us today," Rex asked. He was dressed in his usual outfit for work, a brown suit, with a matching striped green and brown tie.   
  
"Not a problem," She smiled wearing a simple lavender skirt suit, "what's his name?" She asked sipping her water.   
  
"Pietro Maximoff."   
  
Kitty's eyes widened and it took every part of her not to spit out all the water in her mouth, so she just covered her mouth in shock.   
  
"Are you alright?" Rex looked concerned.   
  
Kitty nodded, and faked a smile.  
  
"Oh, look there he is," Rex was facing the entrance.   
  
All Pietro saw was the back of a brunette.   
  
He sat down and faced her.   
  
"Nice to meet you…Pryde?" He was shocked as well.   
  
"Hi Pietro," She tried to smile normally.   
  
"You know each other?" Rex was confused.   
  
"We went to High School together…you could say we knew each other," Kitty added.   
  
"But Pietro said…"Rex started.   
  
"You said her name was Kathy, I didn't think it was Kitty," Pietro exhaled.   
  
"Kitty?" Now Rex looked lost.   
  
"It's an old nickname. Mr. Sheldon told me to use Kathy since Kitty isn't really a name you'd use in an office like our's," Kitty added.   
  
"Ok," Rex smiled, "let's order then."   
  
"So how have you been doing?" Kitty asked.   
  
"He's still the same womanizing playboy if that's what you mean," Rex laughed.   
  
Pietro frowned.   
  
Later…  
  
"Oh look at the time. We should get back to work," Kitty suggested wanting this lunch date to end.   
  
"Do you think you can ride back with Pietro, I have some place to be first?" Rex asked.   
  
Kitty held in her sigh, "Sure."   
  
"Ok, let's go. We'll see you later Rex," Pietro called out leaving the restaurant.   
  
"So…how is everyone?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Why did you change your name?" Pietro asked.   
  
"I didn't. It's not like you call me Kitty anyway, what do you call me again? Pryde?"   
  
"I call you what I want, and everyone's fine. Lance seems to be getting over you though," He added.   
  
"That's good," Kitty commented.   
  
"You look great," He smiled.   
  
"Thanks you too," she mumbled.   
  
The rest of the ride back was silence.  
  
Once they arrived, Kitty wanted to get out of the car, "Kitty wait!" He grabbed her arm.   
  
"Yes?" She looked hesitant.   
  
"Uh…Never mind, I'll just walk you to your desk," Pietro exited the car opened the door for her.   
  
"Thank you," She said softly.   
  
"Hi Mr. Maximoff," Some of Kitty's co-workers made her sick.   
  
"Bye Kit," He waved.   
  
"Bye," She sighed.   
  
When he left, all the girls crowded around her and were screaming and everything.   
  
"It's nothing. Rex invited him for lunch, and I had to ride back with him," Kitty rolled her eyes.   
  
"He likes you," Josie teased.   
  
"He likes every girl Josie," Kitty shook her head.   
  
"He called you Kit, a special nickname for you. He doesn't even know our names. You're so lucky, he's a total hottie!" Lacy exclaimed.   
  
"Please, you're acting like we're back in High School. I'd don't even want to think about that right now," Kitty tried to get her mind back to work.  
  
AN: So here it is, I hope you like it. 


	4. Am I pregnant?

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
(Week 3)   
  
After work…  
  
"Hey like Kurt, come with me, I'm going to the Baskin Robbins. I'm craving some ice cream," Kitty announced.   
  
"You driving?" He asked.   
  
Kitty nodded.   
  
"Um…I'll meet you there, I'll get Amanda first, and did you hear she's in town this weekend?" He smiled.   
  
"Nope, but go ahead, I'll see you later!" Kitty smiled.   
  
"I'll go! You're paying right? Come on, your get paid more now," Bobby grinned.   
  
"Sure, why not," Kitty took the keys to her car, a white beetle.   
  
"Good luck!" Scott called out.  
  
"Have fun!" Jean laughed.   
  
Bobby looked nervous and started chanting in his head, 'At least I'm getting free food.'   
  
"So you said you were craving and your constantly vomiting or getting nauseous?" Bobby asked once they were parked.   
  
"Let's not worry about that right now," Kitty wanted to keep off of that subject.   
  
They walked in and saw Pietro and his 'date' for the night.   
  
"Oh great," Kitty pretended not to notice them and went to order their ice cream.   
  
Bobby watched as Pietro's eyes followed Kitty not listening to his date babble.   
  
"You ok?" Bobby whispered into her ear.   
  
"I don't know, let's just go," She said walking to the door.   
  
"Kitty, Bobby, where are you two going? Stay, I told you me and Amanda would meet you here," Kurt dragged them back inside.   
  
"Kurt, please, can we just go?" Kitty asked softly.   
  
"Why? Just stay please?" He pleaded.   
  
"Fine, but let's go to the back," Bobby took Kitty elbow and as far away from Pietro's eyes as he could.   
  
"It's hard enough to be working in the same building as him, now I have to actually see him on his 'dates'," Kitty rested her head on her hand.   
  
"He's watching you know," Bobby whispered as Kurt left to make an order.   
  
"Yah right, see I was just another girl to cross off his list. Now he has another girl. He just can't commit, so why can't I forget him?" Kitty sighed and scooped a piece of her banana split with peanut butter ice cream.   
  
"I thought you didn't like peanut butter," Bobby observed.   
  
"I don't. I'm just craving it," said Kitty.   
  
Bobby gave her a look.   
  
"Don't worry; it's only been three weeks!" Kitty replied defensively.   
  
"Three weeks is almost enough to see the symptoms," He exhaled loudly.   
  
"I'll find out by the end of this week ok?"   
  
"Do you love him?" Bobby asked.   
  
"What? I don't know," She blew her bangs away from her face.   
  
"I know you Kitty, you wouldn't give yourself away like that for just getting caught in the moment," He added.   
  
"Let's not talk about this right now, Kurt and Amanda are coming back," She put on a fake smile.   
  
"So Kitty, anything new in your love life?" Amanda asked.   
  
Kitty looked uneasy, and Bobby gave Amanda a look.   
  
"Um...well, nothing new," She replied.   
  
"So you and Lance are still not getting back together?" Kurt asked.   
  
Kitty shook her head, "Lance is my first love, and you never forget your first love. I know we had our problems, and we solved them, we looked past our differences and everything but…I don't know, things change. And I know he still cares about me, but it's just hard. I tried. I just don't want him holding on to something that isn't there."   
  
"Oh well, maybe it's for the best," Kurt added.   
  
"Maybe," Kitty glanced in Pietro's direction  
  
"This is the second time this week, and what, ninth time this month!" Logan exclaimed.   
  
  
  
Jubilee and Rouge were with Kitty inside the bathroom.  
  
"I'll set an appointment with the doctor so we'll find out what it is, calm down Logan," Ororo said gently.   
  
"Did you hear that?" Jubilee asked.   
  
"Yes, we'll find out soon enough," Kitty wiped her mouth.   
  
"Do you want me to call Mr. Sheldon's office?" Bobby asked.   
  
"I'm fine," Kitty phased through the door.   
  
"Are you sure?" Scott asked.   
  
"Of course," Kitty fake smiled.   
  
"Morning Kathy!' Rex smiled as he passed her desk.   
  
"Hey Rex," She yawned.   
  
He paused, and walked back to her, "Are you alright, you don't look ok?"   
  
She waved her hand in emphasis, "I'm fine, and didn't get enough sleep."  
  
"Feel better ok?" He smiled  
  
She smiled back.   
  
"Hey what's up Rex?" Pietro asked when he came into his office.   
  
"Kathy looks sick," He replied.   
  
"What happened?" Pietro questioned.   
  
"She's not her usual smiley self today," He sighed.   
  
"I'll check up on her," Pietro got up and walked over to Kitty's desk.   
  
"Hey Kitten," He greeted her.   
  
She was spaced out.   
  
He waved his hand in her face, "Kitten?"   
  
"Pietro please? The girls already think we have something." Kitty replied softly.   
  
"Rex is right. You are sick. You can't even insult me," Pietro laughed.   
  
She tried to smile.   
  
"Go home," He suggested.   
  
"No," She shook her head, "I'm fine, leave me alone!"   
  
"Fine, but if something happens, I'm taking you home," He left as quickly as he came.   
  
Kitty sighed, 'At least he didn't seem to notice.' She put her head in her hands and laid her head on the desk, to fight the urge of nausea.   
  
"Oh no," Kitty moaned.   
  
"Kathy!" Josie exclaimed as Kitty slipped from her chair.   
  
"Spoke too soon," Pietro muttered when he heard Josie, he sped back to where she was.  
  
"Is she going to be alright Sir?" Josie asked.   
  
"She will be. I told her to go home. Josie can you take her desk for the week, I want her to stay home, I'm bringing her home right now, if anyone needs me I have my cell," He picked her up and ran to his car.   
  
"Where am I?" Kitty opened her eyes and she was in Pietro's car.   
  
"I told you to go home," Pietro scolded.   
  
"What are you doing? I have to work!" She shouted.   
  
"No, you're taking the week off," He ordered.   
  
Kitty growled.   
  
"Oh, the Kitten's getting feisty isn't she?" Pietro teased.   
  
"Leave me alone Pietro," She replied coldly.   
  
"I'm taking you home, and I'm telling the Professor to make you stay in bed until this bug you have goes away," He added.   
  
"When did you start ordering me around?" She spat.   
  
"Since you moved up into my floor," He smirked.   
  
She frowned and faced the window the whole ride back to the Institute.   
  
"I can go inside myself," She shouted.   
  
"I'm going to talk to Professor Xavier," He opened her door before she could, and helped her out.   
  
"Kitty, what are you doing here? Pietro, what a surprise!" Ororo answered the door.   
  
Kitty glared at Pietro, and stomped her way upstairs.   
  
"I need to talk to the Professor," Pietro announced.   
  
"Sure, come in," Ororo led him inside.   
  
"Pietro," Professor wheeled his way into the foyer.   
  
"I'm making Kitty stay home for the week, I don't want her at work, where she could get others sick," He said.   
  
"I agree. She's taken care of. Thank you," Professor rolled away.   
  
"I'll be on my way then, make sure she's in bed," He called over his shoulder as he walked out.   
  
Ororo walked upstairs and knocked on Kitty's door.   
  
"Kitty, it's me, Ororo," She stated.   
  
Kitty opened the door. "Look I'm going to bed," She was already changed in pajamas and rolling back her covers.   
  
"Good, I'll be up to check up on you. Get some rest. Oh and by the way Kitty, you have an appointment with Dr. Owen in two weeks," Ororo stated.   
  
"Two weeks?" Kitty's jaw dropped.   
  
"I know, but that's the only time she's available unless you want Dr. Cruz."   
  
"I'll wait," Kitty shivered in disgust as she remembered her last visit with Dr. Cruz.   
  
A week later…  
  
(4th week)   
  
"Bobby! Open the door," She knocked.   
  
She heard Mr. Logan making his rounds to make sure no one was up this late.   
  
She phased through the door, "Bobby!"   
  
She started shaking him.   
  
"Mmm, yes Jubes," He sighed.   
  
"Oh please!" Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kitty, what are you doing here?" He exclaimed as he opened her eyes.   
  
"Shh, Mr. Logan will hear you. I don't understand why they still have lights out for us, and I'm already out of college! Were you dreaming of Jubilee?" Kitty teased.   
  
"No!" He blushed.   
  
"Bobby, come with me to the Drug store tomorrow, I'm a week late, we have to check before my appointment next week," She sat on his bed.   
  
"What? Oh no, why did I keep thinking the worst? Um…ok, I'll see you after work, and we'll go straight there ok?" He watched her nervous form.   
  
"What if I am… well, you know…I can't even say it…" She stuttered.   
  
"Pregnant," He finished her sentence, "Whatever happens, we'll take care of you."   
  
"Mr. Logan is going to kill him," She bit her lip.   
  
"You forgot your Father and his," Bobby teased.   
  
"Oh no, and Scott," She started to chew on her nails.   
  
"Go back to your room, you need your rest, and I do too," He shoved her out.   
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and made a face and stalked to her room.   
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for reviews. Makes me want to write even more. The whole thing with Rex, I just needed someone at work, don't worry, he's only going to be in here occasionally. And sorry for the confusion, the weeks are for the number of weeks since that night. 


	5. Future In a Test

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
The next day…  
  
(5th Week)  
  
"Are you ok?" Bobby asked knocking on the bathroom door.   
  
"What are you doing?" Rogue passed by and gave him a weird look.   
  
"Uh…nothing, just waiting for the bathroom," He tried to smile normally, trying to hide his nervousness.   
  
"Ok, what happened?" She was getting ready to take off her glove.   
  
"Nothing, I'm waiting," He chuckled nervously.   
  
"You have your own bathroom," she pointed out, "you can read. It says, 'Girls.' Who's in there?"   
  
"I'm ok, go before someone…"Kitty stuck her head out, and was surprised to see Rogue there, "heh…hi Rogue."   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Bobby tell her. Be right back," She disappeared back inside.   
  
"Um…," He moved closer to her to whisper, "she's taking a pregnancy test."   
  
Rogue's eyes bugged out.   
  
"Go in there, she might need you more than she needs me," He knocked on the door and walked away.   
  
Kitty poked her head out again.   
  
"Are you done?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Do you want me to wait with you?"   
  
Kitty let her in.   
  
"Are you ok?" Rogue asked as Kitty sat with her back on the wall, while she copied her.   
  
"No. My future lies in this test. But thanks for being here," She exhaled slowly.   
  
Rogue was silent, she felt like this wasn't the time talk, just to listen.   
  
"I don't know what to do anymore. I've got a great job, and I'm really going somewhere. Am I ready to give it all up?" Kitty covered her face with her hands.   
  
Rogue scooted closer to her just to let her know that she was still there.   
  
"If it's negative, then nothing will change, and I'll stay from this for a very, very long time," She started.   
  
"But what if it's positive?" Rogue shut her mouth right after that, she shouldn't have said anything.   
  
"I know abortion is wrong, but…but no. It's wrong, I won't do it," Kitty shook her head.   
  
"I agree, but there's also adoption, I mean I was," Rouge added.   
  
"I know, because then I wouldn't have to put my career on hold. But I can't do that though, I couldn't bear having my child calling someone else, "Mother." No. I'll keep him or her," She decided.   
  
"What are your choices?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Abortion, but I'm not doing that. Marriage, but I don't think Pietro would want to marry me. Not adoption. That leaves me with single parenthood I guess," Kitty sighed.   
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
Rogue looked and it was Bobby's stop watch. She folded her hands and closed her eyes.   
  
Kitty got up, took a deep breath, and with shaking hands picked it up. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. The test was positive.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes, and watched as Kitty sunk to the floor and started crying.   
  
She rushed to her and opened her arms, while Kitty cried.   
  
An hour later, Bobby felt it was about time to check on Kitty. He checked the bathroom first, but it was empty, so he went to her room.   
  
Knock. Knock.   
  
"Come in," Rogue called out.   
  
"How'd it go?" He asked walking in.   
  
Kitty was lying in bed, with her back facing Rogue, breathing slowly.   
  
He went to her side of the bed and saw her tear-stained face.   
  
"Bobby, I'm pregnant," She said softly.   
  
"I know," He sighed, "we're here ok? Get some rest. You need it."   
  
"Thanks Rogue," He mouthed before he walked out.  
  
She nodded.   
  
A couple hours later…  
  
"You should tell the Professor, you know he's just waiting for you to tell him," Rogue suggested.   
  
"I know. I'm just scared. He's going to call my parents," Kitty pursed her lips together.   
  
"They're going to have to find out anyway," Rogue added.   
  
Kitty nodded, "It's now or never."   
  
"Good luck," Rogue wished.   
  
"Thanks," Kitty took a deep breath and phased downstairs.   
  
*Come in Kitty* The Professor sat in the Library.   
  
"Hi Professor," Kitty half-smiled.   
  
The Professor just watched her as she sat down.   
  
"I know you already know what's going on. But I'm telling you, because I'm not really sure of what to do," She admitted.   
  
"Thank you for coming to me. I will contact your parents, do you want to tell them or would you like me too?" He asked.   
  
"Me, but I do want you to be there, because I know my dad will not be as understanding as you," She replied.   
  
"Ok, I'll set an appointment with them to come here. Are you going to tell Pietro? Because it's up to you," He stated.   
  
She nodded, "It's his child too."   
  
"You made the right decision, because you will not take all the blame in this, both of you will have to face the consequences of your actions," He stated.   
  
"I know," She agreed.   
  
"That means his family should be there too," He added.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Kitty, since you've decided to tell him, you've both have to make a decision with what you're going to do," He pointed out.   
  
"Ok," She numbly agreed.   
  
"I'll tell you when the date is after I talk to your parents, thank you Kitty," He made his way to the phone.   
  
"No, thank you Professor, you've been so understanding," She hugged him and then walked out.   
  
Author's Notes: Ok, so the truth is out, and now I can tell you the real reason for the number of weeks at the beginning of every chapter, it's the number of weeks she's been pregnant. I hope that wasn't confusing. So here's chapter 5. 


	6. Everything Changes

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
The next week…  
  
(6th Week)  
  
"Are you ready?" Amara asked.   
  
"I hope so. How do I look?" Kitty asked looking into the mirror.   
  
"Beautiful," Jean smiled as she walked in.   
  
Kitty started pacing.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll turn out ok," Tabitha commented while she flipped through a magazine/   
  
"We're here for you ok? No matter what," Jubilee promised.   
  
"Thanks you guys. I know I can't do this without you," Kitty smiled. She was glad that they were just as understanding as the Professor, the only ones still weren't talking to her were Scott and Logan.   
  
"Kitty! You're folks are here!" Jamie yelled from downstairs.   
  
"Kitty!" Mrs. Pryde hugged her daughter.   
  
"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Kitty greeted her parents.   
  
"You remember Ororo and Mr. McCoy right? Mr. Logan is out of town right now," Kitty gestured toward them.   
  
"Of course," Mr. Pryde replied, and soon her parents were chatting away with her Instructors.   
  
Kitty let a deep breath and smiled at the girls watching from upstairs.   
  
"Father, what are we doing here?" Wanda asked.   
  
"Same question. And why just us?" Pietro questioned.   
  
"I'm just as clueless as the two of you," Magneto replied, dressed like he usually would when he wasn't wearing his cape and helmet.   
  
"Come in Erik, we've been waiting for you," The Professor let them in.   
  
"Nice to see you too Charles," Magneto walked in.   
  
Pietro looked around and saw that everyone was just watching him, not the way they usually would. 'Something must be up,' He thought.   
  
The Professor led them into one of the living rooms, and Pietro was surprised to see Kitty, Ororo, and a middle aged couple inside. There were two couches on the opposite sides of the room. The couple was in one, while Kitty sat next to Ororo on one of the two couches in the middle of the room.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Pryde, I'd like you to meet Mr. Lensherr, and his children, Pietro and Wanda," The Professor set himself between the two couches in the center of the room.   
  
Wanda and her father sat on the couch opposite of the Pryde's, while Pietro sat by himself on the couch by the Professor.   
  
"I know you are all wondering why you are here, but please be patient, there's something that must be done first. Ororo may you please excuse Pietro and Kitty for a while," The Professor started.   
  
*What are you up to Charles?* Magneto asked.   
  
*You have to wait Erik,* He replied.   
  
"Ok, what's going on?" Pietro asked.   
  
Kitty was just quiet following Ororo into the Library.   
  
Once they were inside, Ororo left, and they sat down.   
  
"I'm sorry," Kitty whispered.   
  
"What?" Pietro asked.   
  
"I said, I'm sorry," She repeated louder this time.   
  
He looked at her, she looked nervous, "Do you mind telling me what's going on?"   
  
Kitty took a deep breath. "Pietro, I don't know if you know or not, but I'm…um...I'm..."   
  
"Out with it Pryde!" He added sarcastically.   
  
"You know what; you're not making it any easier! I was at least hoping to let you know when I'm in a good mood, but you ruined it!" She shouted.   
  
"What is it?" He started showing his irritation.   
  
"I'm pregnant Pietro. Are you happy now?" Kitty seethed and rested her head in her hand.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Pietro why would I tell you if I wasn't. My trip to the doctor earlier this week confirmed it. I wanted to let you know because this child belongs to you too. That's why we're all here today, because I want to tell our parents," Kitty stated.   
  
Pietro was silent.   
  
"Well…aren't you going to say something? Or I have finally shut the 'Speed Demon' up?" She rolled her eyes in emphasis, "don't you dare blame me for this. It's your fault too!"   
  
He finally looked at her, but he still didn't say something.   
  
"We have to go back in there and tell them. If you leave now, I'm still going to tell them" She stated.   
  
"Who said I'm leaving? I'm staying. What are we going to say though?" He finally asked.   
  
"I don't know, I'll just tell them what happened," She replied.   
  
"You're not going to go into details are you Pryde?"   
  
"I'm not stupid Pietro! I'd rather not think about that night anyway," She got up and phased through the door.   
  
"We can't go in there fighting, it'll only make things worse," He suggested.   
  
"Then stop being a jerk!" She phased through some more walls just to get away from him.   
  
Kitty came into the room, "Where's Pietro?" Ororo asked.   
  
"Coming," She sat down, and tried not to show her frustration.   
  
*Kitty you have to calm down* The Professor stated.   
  
She frowned, but nodded.   
  
Pietro walked in.   
  
"Ok, so why are we here?" Wanda asked.   
  
"Kitty has something to say to all of you," The Professor explained.   
  
"I know you can't promise to nervous, "I'm pregnant."   
  
Mrs. Pryde gasped, while Mr. Pryde turned red.   
  
*Charles, please don't let be what I'm thinking,* Magneto looked to the Professor.   
  
"So why are we here?" Wanda asked, not caring at all if Kitty was pregnant, it isn't her problem, sure she felt sorry for the girl, but she didn't want to be in X-Men territory just to hear that.   
  
"Because I'm the father," Pietro answered.  
  
"How could you let this happen?" Magneto started yelling, "There better not be others Pietro! How could you have been so stupid?"   
  
Wanda was just as bad. "You moron! How could you do that to a sweet girl like Kitty?"   
  
Kitty bit her lip as she looked at her mom, who was crying now, and her dad was ready to do the same thing Magneto was doing. Ororo went over to her mother to try to comfort her.   
  
"Kitty, we thought you'd know better!" Mr. Pryde pointed his finger angrily at her. "And we let you come stay here thinking they'd take care of you."   
  
"It's not the Professor's fault. It's mine. It did it. I'm twenty-two years old now Dad, the Professor let's us make our own decisions, let me. And now I'm facing the consequences of my actions," She tried to blink back her tears.   
  
"You had your whole life ahead of you! You have a great job and everything! How did you let this happen?"   
  
Kitty started chewing on her lip, and looked at her mom, who was now crying. She saw Pietro getting yelled at, the same exact way she was.   
  
"She better be the only one Pietro!"   
  
"She is, I swear!" He yelled right back.   
  
"I thought we taught you morals!" Mr. Pryde shouted.   
  
"So how did this happen?" Mrs. Pryde sobbed.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Kitty answered.   
  
"She's an X-Man stupid! We're part of the Brotherhood! They're the good guys, we're the bad guys! What's going to happen to us now?" Wanda shouted.   
  
"Your enemies?" Mr. Pryde asked.   
  
"Not entirely," She answered   
  
"How come you never told us about him?" Mrs. Pryde sniffled.   
  
"Why do I need to? We're not even together," Kitty replied.   
  
"What?" Mr. Pryde had a vein popping out on his forehead.   
  
"Was this a one night stand Honey?" Mrs. Pryde asked.   
  
"You could say that," Kitty replied.   
  
"Oww!" Pietro yelled.   
  
Wanda was hexing her twin like crazy, while her father kept yelling.   
  
Kitty's mother kept on crying, while her father was doing the same thing Magneto was doing.   
  
Kitty sighed.   
  
More yelling.   
  
"Do you think yelling at us is going to change anything! I don't think so. This baby is still inside me and there's nothing you can do to change that," She shouted back.   
  
*That is enough* The Professor sighed. *All of you need to understand what's done is done. Kitty's right, yelling won't do anything.*  
  
Mr. Pryde calmed down and sat down next to his wife who was now just sniffling.   
  
"Kitty wanted to let you know because she believes all of you have a right to know. Pietro and Kitty already know the consequence of their action, and now it's up to them on what to do," The Professor stated.   
  
"How many weeks?" Mrs. Pryde asked.   
  
"Five," Kitty replied.   
  
"Have you thought about what you're going to do Kitty?" Magneto asked. He felt responsible for all of this. The only thing he wanted right now is for his grandchild to never go through what any of his children went through.   
  
"I'm not having an abortion, but I don't want to give him or her up for adoption either. I want to keep this child," She replied.   
  
"Are you going to marry my daughter now?" Mr. Pryde asked.   
  
The word, 'marriage,' made Pietro flinch.   
  
"No, he won't," Magneto interrupted, "If they marry, they'll just separate, it'll just traumatize the child."   
  
Mr. Pryde agreed, "But what will Pietro do then?"   
  
"Can you support both yourself and the baby?" Mr. Pryde asked.   
  
"I should be able to, my job pays good money," She answered.   
  
"Kitty, you can't work, and raise the baby alone at the same time," Mrs. Pryde commented.   
  
"That's shouldn't be a problem," Magneto said.   
  
"And why is that?" Pietro asked.   
  
"Because you have to take responsibility with what you've done," Wanda hated her brother even more now.   
  
"What? You want me to pay child support?" Pietro sat down comfortably now since the yelling was over.   
  
"No, you won't have to," Magneto answered, "I hope you don't mind, but I have an idea for their consequence."   
  
Pietro and Kitty looked at each other and exchanged nervous looks.   
  
"Go ahead, let's hear it," Mr. Pryde listened intently.   
  
"I say they move in together, Pietro works, while Kitty takes care of the baby. Pietro supply the needs while Kitty takes care of the house. So no matter what, the child will always have both parents, than having to always take turns. I don't want my grandchild ever turning out the way my children did. I know I haven't been a good father, but now I need to make things right with my grandchild. The presence of both parents makes a difference, if they're raised right. Kitty turned out fine, I'm sad to mine didn't," Magneto explained.   
  
"We could try it out and see if it works," replied Mr. Pryde.   
  
"Are they actually agreeing on something?" Kitty asked.   
  
Pietro nodded, he looked terrible. Wanda really did a good job making him pay.   
  
"Question, if we're both adults now, how come you're deciding what we're going to do?" Kitty butted in.   
  
"Because the decision you made got you in this position, now it's not only you that you have to care about now, so we're going to make sure to make the right one," Mr. Pryde answered.   
  
"I agree," Magneto was calm now.   
  
"I think its better this way, but what about their love life? Will they still be dating?" Wanda asked.   
  
"I don't really see a problem right now, but sooner or later it will be, but for now it's fine. We have two rules for the two of you having the baby, you will not be sleeping with anyone period, except each other, which I doubt will happen anyway, but still. If this happens, the one who did it can not even touch the baby anymore. No drinking and no drugs. If this happens, the one who broke it will have to return home for a week, at either the Institute or the boarding house, and only telephone calls are the only contact allowed between parent and child," Magneto stated.   
  
"I like it," Mr. Pryde looked to the Professor.   
  
"Is it alright with the two of you because we'd like your opinion as well?" The Professor questioned.   
  
"Since we're allowed to date, what happens if we find someone we'd like to marry?" Kitty asked.  
  
"That's the only way for you to get out of this. Marriage, but you can not marry just to marry, you have to be sure that this person is the one who you think will be a good parent to the child," Magneto added.   
  
"Fine," Kitty replied.   
  
Pietro just raised his eyebrows to let them know he was listening.   
  
"Then we'll find you two a house, and you'll move in a soon as possible," said the Professor.   
  
"I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry Dad," Kitty hugged her parents.   
  
"It's ok Sweetie, we're sorry for over-reacting," Mrs. Pryde held Kitty close.   
  
"You had the right to over-react, we're ok right?"   
  
"Of course, but you do realize that your life isn't yours anymore right?" Mr. Pryde asked.   
  
Kitty nodded, "Everything changes from here on out."   
  
Author's Notes: So how was it? I tried to make the parents as angry as I knew possible, because my parents don't really get mad, so I don't know how they're supposed to be. And the part where Pietro and Kitty talk how was that? And the part where they have to live in together, I got that idea from Friends, since Ross and Rachel lived together for a while when Emma was born, so I figured they'd be 'betrothed,' in a different kind of way and fall in love later on. And about how she did get pregnant, no, they weren't together, it was a one night stand for the both of them. Read and review please. 


	7. Moving Out

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
(7th Week)   
  
"How are we going to pay for all of this?" asked Kitty.   
  
"You and Pietro both make good money, but since you'll be out of the job, that leaves Pietro," replied Magneto.   
  
"We'll help of course," Mrs. Pryde added.   
  
"Kitty already has a car that's paid for you, and you have the same. So you don't have to worry about that. Grocery shouldn't be a problem, and the bills would go to Pietro anyway," Ororo stated.   
  
"What about stuff I want? Is Pietro going to be paying for that too?"   
  
"I'll send money every month just to help," Magneto suggested.   
  
"We will too, but you know you have money in savings anyway. Before we forget, you both have to start saving money for the college fund, it's better to start early," Mr. Pryde smiled.   
  
"When will I have to stop working?" Kitty asked.   
  
"That's up to you, but you should really talk to Mr. Sheldon about all of this," The Professor added.   
  
"Do you two even want other people to know about this? Like your co-workers?" Wanda folded her arms.   
  
Kitty shook her head.   
  
"No," Pietro replied.   
  
"Then I suggest that you stop working when you start showing, or at least hide it," Wanda looked at Kitty.   
  
"Ok," Kitty replied.   
  
"It is settled then," The Professor stated.   
  
Kitty left the room to go upstairs to sulk, while Pietro walked out, with Wanda following.   
  
"It was really nice meeting you Mr. Lensherr, I'm sorry we have to meet under this circumstance though," Mrs. Pryde shook his hand.   
  
"I agree," he then spoke softer so only they could hear, "but I really hope they'll end up together. She's good for him. He needs someone like her."   
  
Mr. Pryde added, "We'll see what happens. You were sort of obvious of pushing them together though."   
  
Mrs. Pryde smiled, "You mean you both were. Anyhow, they just need a little shove in the right direction every now and then."   
  
[A few days later…]  
  
(7th Week)  
  
"Mr. Sheldon is expecting you?" Mrs. West asked.   
  
Kitty nodded, while Pietro was quiet sitting down.   
  
"Send them in," the voice on the intercom spoke.   
  
"Good morning, so what brings you two to my office? Are you two getting along?" Mr. Sheldon teased.   
  
Kitty smiled, but didn't say anything.   
  
"Mr. Sheldon, we have something we'd like to tell you," Pietro stated.   
  
"Alright Pietro, what is it?"  
  
"Ki...Kathy is pregnant, with my baby. We're not together. It was a mistake we made a couple weeks ago, and our parents want Ki-Kathy to stay at home with the baby," He replied.   
  
"So is this your two weeks notice?" Mr. Sheldon asked.   
  
"No, Mr. Sheldon, you know how much I love my job. I love what I do. But…you know…we have to face the consequences of our actions, so this is mine. I have to give it up. I'd like to stay as long as I can though," She sighed.   
  
"We really are going to miss you Katherine. You're presence had made our office a brighter place, without you, what would we do? You're welcome to come back any time you want. You're like the daughter I never had, if I could, I'd pass this company over to you two. You two are most valuable people in this office, and I don't know how I'd replace you. So what's your plan?"   
  
"We're moving in together for the baby once we find a house, but please don't let anyone know about this. Our situation is complicated as it is and we wouldn't want to explain it all the time. And please don't tell anyone my real reason for leaving; I don't want anyone to know. I'd like to stay a couple more months though," Kitty added.   
  
"Alright, you'll stay as long as your strength can sustain you and until you can not hide it any longer," Mr. Sheldon suggested.   
  
"Ok, thank you so much!" Kitty hugged him.   
  
Pietro shook his head.   
  
"I know you're not together, but take care of this girl. She's special," Mr. Sheldon smiled.   
  
Pietro nodded just to acknowledge that he heard what he said.   
  
[A week later…]  
  
(8th week)  
  
"Who are you calling?" asked Josie.   
  
"Pietro," She replied, and picked up the phone, "Hey Pietro, this is Kitty. Ororo just called, and she wants me to stop by a house. Could you take me there please? Kurt took my car, and it's not too far from the boarding house anyway?  
  
"When are you going to admit you love me Pryde?" He teased.   
  
"Whatever Pietro, so…"   
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving in a few though," He replied.   
  
"Thanks," she then hung up.   
  
"Boarding house?" Josie gave Kitty a weird look.   
  
"What?" Kitty returned the look.   
  
"Mr. Maximoff makes good money, what's he doing at a place like that?" Josie looked surprised.   
  
"Not so loud," Kitty whispered, "he's lived there for a couple of years now. His dad owns it, so he doesn't have to pay rent, that's why he's still there."   
  
"How do you know this? No one here knows as much as you do."   
  
"I've known him since High School, believe he hasn't changed one bit. And the only reason why I know so much is because I dated his roommate for a long time, so I always around," She replied.   
  
"You ready to go?" Pietro smirked watching her.   
  
Kitty nodded, "See you tomorrow," then she grabbed her stuff and followed him out.   
  
"What did she say about the house?" Pietro asked.   
  
"Not much, she just said meet her there," Kitty replied.   
  
"Is this it?" Pietro looked around for Ororo.   
  
"She said 4295 Oak Shore Drive," Kitty said looking at the piece of paper in her hands.   
  
"We'll see," Pietro got out and opened the door for Kitty, which caught her off guard, and then rang the doorbell.   
  
"Oh good, you're here," Ororo greeted them as the realtor let them in.   
  
Kitty was all smiles.   
  
"The front is beautiful isn't it? I'm Erin," She shook Kitty's hand. She was middle-aged woman in a dark blue suit.   
  
Kitty nodded.   
  
"We didn't want you to be spending so much on a house, but we decided that you should have something nice too," Ororo started.   
  
"How much is this?" asked Pietro.   
  
"Affordable, that's what I will talk to you about," Erin took him aside.   
  
"As you can see, it's two-story. There are four bedrooms and three bathrooms. When we found this, we thought it was perfect for you two," Ororo started taking her upstairs.   
  
"The porch is wonderful," Kitty sighed.   
  
"I'm glad you like it. This is the master bedroom, this would most likely be Pietro's room," Ororo opened the door.   
  
"He's going to have a walk-in closet?" Kitty's eyes widened.  
  
Ororo laughed and nodded.   
  
"Nice bathroom," Kitty commented looking around.   
  
"Here's where we thought you'd want the nursery to be, in-between both of your rooms," Ororo led her to bedroom at the mouth of the stairs.   
  
"And this would be mine?" Kitty asked opening door across from Pietro's.   
  
"Yes," Ororo replied, "Then your bathroom, and then the Guest Room."   
  
"This house is amazing!" Kitty exclaimed, "I want to see downstairs!"   
  
"You already know this is the foyer," Ororo stated, "So to the left is the Living room, and to your right is the Dining room."   
  
"Living Room first," Kitty grabbed her hand, and went to her left.   
  
"Straight ahead is the Family Room, and the Breakfast room is to your right with the Kitchen.   
  
"So do you like it?" Pietro asked, as he saw her walking into the Kitchen.   
  
"Haven't seen everything yet," She grinned.   
  
"Ok," He went back to talking with Erin.   
  
Ororo took her past the kitchen, "There's the laundry room in there, this room is for whatever you want, there's the side door, and there's the two-car garage."   
  
"Let's see," Kitty opened the door, "Wow."   
  
"You're almost done. From the Kitchen, this little hallway leads to the Dining Room," Ororo showed her around some more.   
  
"Where's the bathroom down here?" Kitty asked.   
  
"In the Foyer," Ororo led her to the end of the Foyer and in the corner was the bathroom.   
  
"I can't believe I'm going to have a house," Kitty sighed.   
  
Ororo laughed, "You're growing up, Child."   
  
"Pietro," She ran to him, and folded her hands to pretend to beg.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I love it! It's perfect! Please? Please? Can we have it?" Kitty pleaded.   
  
Pietro rolled his eyes, and let out an exasperated sigh.   
  
"Oh, you're wife is so cute!" Erin smiled.   
  
Pietro froze.   
  
"He's not my husband," Kitty gave her a look that said, "Are you crazy?"   
  
"You're not married?" Erin was confused.   
  
"You could say we're roommates," Kitty replied.   
  
"Oh ok, I think I understand now," She laughed nervously.   
  
"We'll take it," Pietro extended his hand.   
  
"Nice doing business with you," Erin sealed the deal.   
  
"Thank you!" Kitty hugged him, and gave him the big kiss on the cheek.   
  
Ororo and Erin laughed.   
  
[Another week later…]  
  
(9th Week)   
  
"Do you see anything yet?" Kitty asked looking into the mirror.   
  
"Not really, maybe a little bit, but it's not that obvious," Rogue replied.   
  
"Did they come back yet from the house?" Kitty was packing her stuff now, since she'd be moving out soon.   
  
"Nope," Rogue took down Kitty's posters, "I guess these go to the trash now, don't they?"   
  
"Yeah," Kitty sighed, "How long have they been up there?"   
  
"Forever," Rogue teased.   
  
"I can't believe I'm leaving. I'm leaving you," Kitty started to cry.   
  
"Kitty, don't cry, I'll be ok," Rogue was well aware of the pregnancy mood swings.   
  
"I don't want to leave anymore. Who am I going to fight with now? Who am I going to have pillow fights with? Who am I going to have my girl talks with?" She started sobbing.   
  
Rogue comforted her friend, and in her mind felt bad for Pietro, since he'd have to live with this till the baby would come.   
  
Soon, Rogue finally convinced Kitty to take a nap, since she was exhausted.   
  
When the rest of them came home that Sunday night, Scott asked Rogue, "How is she?"   
  
"Asleep. She went through another mood swing though. She doesn't want to leave anymore because she'll be leaving me," Rogue laughed.   
  
'She'll be ok. All the rooms are done now to the colors she wanted, the new carpets will come next week, and we'll finish downstairs after we're done with the second floor," Jean grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.   
  
"I didn't know it'd be this hard to paint a house," Bobby wiped his brow.   
  
"At least we don't have Danger Room Sessions till the house is done," Jubilee grinned.   
  
"It's fun anyway," Amara smiled.   
  
"Did the furniture people call?" Tabitha asked.   
  
"Yes, they'll be bringing it all in two weeks, so you all better hurry with the house," Ororo replied.   
  
"Won't it be weird with Kitty not around?" Kurt started playing with his fingers.   
  
"Of course," Remy answered.   
  
"But don't ever talk about it around her for a while, she'll be wailing again," Rogue warned.   
  
"Who knew living with a pregnant woman was this hard?" Logan chuckled.   
  
"Poor Pietro," Piotr smiled.   
  
"I know, that boy doesn't know what he got himself into," Hank laughed along with everyone else.   
  
[Next week]   
  
(10th Week)   
  
"All the boxes are in the X-Van right?" Bobby asked.   
  
"Yeah," Kurt replied.   
  
"How do you feel?" Ororo asked.   
  
"Depressed," Kitty pouted.   
  
"Hey, at least your morning sickness and nausea isn't as bad anymore," Jubilee added.   
  
"But I won't see you guys at breakfast anymore," Kitty's lip quivered.   
  
"We'll stop by," Jean pulled Kitty into a hug, "Let's go to your house now. I'll drive your car."   
  
"Ok," Kitty sniffled.   
  
So everyone piled into Scott's car, Jean's car, the X-Van, and two motorcycles to Pietro and Kitty's soon to be home.  
  
Author's Notes: Here's chapter 7. Thanks again for your reviews. The story of that night will come, it will I promise, but not yet. Read and review. 


	8. Moving In

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
(11th Week)  
  
Kitty walked inside and saw furniture.   
  
"Surprise!" The new recruits yelled.   
  
"How?" She was shocked.   
  
"We asked them to bring it early and they did!" Jamie replied.   
  
"Do you like it?" asked Roberto  
  
"Of course!" Kitty exclaimed, and went back out to help carry the boxes.   
  
"Kitty, don't carry these!" Sam frowned as Kitty grabbed out.   
  
"Come here, sit down, and relax," Ororo sat her down in the kitchen.   
  
After all the boxes were done…  
  
Kitty smiled, "Thank you, all of you, for painting, decorating, and helping so much."   
  
"Anything for you, Kitty," Bobby patted her head.   
  
"Is Pietro done?" Kitty looked up as everyone filed inside.   
  
"He's been done," Jubilee sat down next to her.   
  
"Where is he now?"   
  
"He went to go get us all dinner with money from the Professor of course," Jean replied.   
  
"Since you have a big house, does this mean we're spending Thanksgiving here?" grinned Kurt.   
  
Kitty laughed, "Maybe, but I still can't cook."   
  
"Don't worry. Ororo is coming over everyday to teach her," Scott teased.   
  
"Watch, by the time the baby's born, I'll be baby to cook just like her," Kitty smirked.   
  
Ororo and the others just laughed.   
  
"What'd you bring?" Kurt asked as a silver blur came by.   
  
"Pizza," Pietro replied, and put the boxes on the table.   
  
"Everything for the pregnant woman," He made a face as he handed her a box.   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes.   
  
"You're eating the meat?" Amara looked shocked.   
  
"I need the protein," Kitty stuffed her mouth with the pizza.   
  
"Are all your boxes here?" asked Pietro.   
  
"Their just my clothes, shoes, and personal stuff like that, their all in my room," Kitty answered with her mouth full.   
  
Most of them moved into the Dining Room, since they all couldn't fit into the Breakfast Area.   
  
The doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll get it," Tabby shouted.   
  
"It's Kitty's parents," Jean called out.   
  
"Are we late?" Mrs. Pryde asked.   
  
"A little, come on in," Tabitha opened the door wide.   
  
"We brought some dessert," Mr. Pryde was holding a big basket of brownie cupcakes as he passed through the Dining Room.   
  
"Don't worry, my mom cooks way better than me," Kitty added gulping a glass of water.   
  
"This is weird, seeing Kitty like this," Remy laughed.   
  
"Brownies!" Bobby ran to the kitchen.   
  
"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," Kitty got up to hug them.   
  
"Are you done unpacking?" asked Mrs. Pryde.   
  
"They just finished bringing all the boxes in," replied Kitty.   
  
"Ok."   
  
"Are these all your shoes?" Ray asked walking into the garage, and seeing a shelves filled with girl shoes.   
  
"Uh huh," Kitty nodded, "but those are Pietro's."   
  
"The house is really nice Sweetheart," Mrs. Pryde called from upstairs.  
  
"The Professor and Ororo found it," Kitty walked upstairs to her room.   
  
"Everything's done, it's so amazing," Mrs. Pryde smiled as she sat down on Kitty's bed.   
  
Kitty started putting her clothes away.   
  
"How are you?" She asked gently.   
  
"I'm ok, but my mood swings aren't so great," She laughed.   
  
"That's normal," She started putting clothes into the closet.   
  
"You know Pietro has a walk-in closet, it's huge," Kitty commented.   
  
"He is the one paying for half of the house you know," Mrs. Pryde looked at Kitty, and then in the dress in her hand.  
  
"What?"   
  
"You're going to have to get maternity clothes in a few weeks when you get bigger," She stated.   
  
"I know, not yet though."   
  
"Kitty, we're leaving now, we all have school or work in the morning," Scott called from behind the door.   
  
Kitty phased through and threw her arms around his neck," Thank you."   
  
"Anytime. Will you be ok tonight?" He asked.   
  
Kitty nodded as her eyes clouded with tears.   
  
"I'm going to miss you," She clung onto him.   
  
"You'll be fine, we're not far at all," He replied.   
  
She wiped her eyes, and looked down from the loft, "Bye guys! Thanks again!"   
  
"You're leaving already?" Kitty looked at her parents.   
  
Mr. Pryde nodded, "We only flew in for a couple of hours."   
  
"Thanks Dad," She hugged him, and kissed her mom.   
  
"Good night," Pietro shook hands with Mr. Pryde as he walked out.   
  
Kitty walked down to the kitchen to get a drink.   
  
"This is it," Pietro sat down.   
  
"Just the two of us," Kitty sat down across from him.   
  
Ring. Ring.   
  
"Hello?" Pietro answered it.   
  
"How was the moving in?" asked the voice.   
  
"It was fine, Father," He replied.   
  
"You take care of her, she's carrying your baby," Magneto stated.   
  
"I know," Pietro leaned on the counter.   
  
"Tell her I said hi and let her get some rest. Since Xavier was there, you clean up," Magneto commanded.   
  
Pietro sighed, "My Father says hi."   
  
"Tell him I said back," Kitty smiled.   
  
"Ok, I did…uh huh…ok…bye," Pietro started cleaning up.   
  
So Kitty followed.   
  
He grabbed her arms and pushed her upstairs, "I got this. You go to bed."   
  
"Ok…" She walked upstairs, "Thanks."   
  
Author's Notes: Here's the part where the move in, there was going to be more, but I'm sleepy now. Hope you like it! 


	9. Tough Living

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
(12th Week)  
  
"Where were you?" Pietro asked sitting in front of the TV one night.   
  
"Shopping, why?" She replied carrying a bunch of bags.   
  
"You didn't even tell me where you were going?" He frowned.   
  
"You never tell me where you're going at night, why should I? Besides it's barely even nine, don't you have a date tonight?" She rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs.  
  
He turned off the TV and started for the door, "I'm going for a run. At least I have the courtesy to let you know where I'm going."   
  
"Oh, by the way, I spend $500 on your credit card," She smirked and walked into her room. She knew he was gone when she heard the door slam.   
  
[The next day on the way to work]  
  
Silence in getting ready for work, eating breakfast, and half-way through the ride there.   
  
"Why are you so angry?" She finally said.   
  
"Why did you spend $500?" He asked.   
  
"Because I need a new wardrobe, I just finished my first trimester, so I'm going to need loose clothing," She replied.   
  
Pietro took a deep breath and tried not to let his day be ruined by that brat. He walked into his office and slammed his briefcase onto his desk, and screamed.   
  
"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Rex followed him in.   
  
"She makes me so mad!" He seethed.   
  
"Who?" Rex looked at him weird.   
  
"Never mind," He continued taking deep breaths to control his temper.   
  
[Later that day]  
  
"Hey Pietro," Kitty's voiced echoed in the intercom in his office.   
  
"What?" He picked up the phone.   
  
"I have a doctor's appointment, are you taking me?" She asked.   
  
"Does Mr. Sheldon know?"   
  
"Yeah, you could just drop me off if you want," She added.   
  
"I'll just stay with you; I need to get away from here right now. I'll meet you in the car," He then hung up.   
  
[At the Hospital]  
  
"Come get me if you need anything, I'll stay here," He sat down and grabbed a magazine.   
  
She nodded and talked to the receptionist.   
  
Kitty sat across from him and watched the couple a few seats away from Pietro.   
  
The woman noticed her watching them, so Kitty asked, "How many months?"   
  
"Six, it's a boy," The woman smiled to her husband, Kitty noted the rings on both of their left ring fingers.   
  
"I'm only three," Kitty put her hand over her not-present belly.   
  
"Is it the first?" The woman asked.   
  
Kitty nodded.   
  
"Exciting isn't it?"   
  
"Yeah," Kitty sighed a dreamy sigh.   
  
"Giselle Payton," The nurse called out.   
  
"That's me, nice talking to you…" She smiled waiting for a name.   
  
"Kitty," She replied, "you too."   
  
Giselle and her husband left to go inside.   
  
Kitty started looking through a magazine as well, the tension still present between the two.   
  
"Kitty Pryde," another nurse announced into the waiting room.   
  
She got up but the nurse stopped and said, "Would you like your husband to come too?"   
  
"Um…he's not my husband," She commented.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. He's welcome to come if you'd like," She looked at him.   
  
Pietro looked up and saw Kitty motioning for him to come.   
  
He sighed, put the magazine down and followed them in.   
  
"Congratulations, your first trimester is over! I hope you already when shopping for your new wardrobe," Dr. Rhodes smiled.   
  
Kitty smirked and stuck her tongue out at Pietro who just glared.   
  
"And I'm guessing you already did," She laughed.  
  
Kitty's grin couldn't get any bigger.   
  
"Have you felt the baby move yet?"   
  
Kitty shook her head.   
  
"It's alright. It's your first one; you'll feel soon enough though, so don't be surprised."   
  
"And how is Mr. Maximoff doing?" Dr. Rhodes teased.   
  
"Wonderful, just wonderful," He replied sarcastically.   
  
"Tough living with a pregnant woman isn't it?"   
  
Pietro nodded.   
  
Kitty frowned.   
  
"You know, there's a booked called How to Live with a Pregnant Person. There's a summary online, it's easier if you're a busy person," She suggested.   
  
"Thanks," Pietro mumbled.   
  
"I've had some pains this week," Kitty added.   
  
"Oh, don't worry about those. You're feeling Braxton Hicks contractions. It's just your body's way of getting ready for birth," Dr. Rhodes replied.   
  
At the end of the appointment, the Doctor concluded, "So far so good. Keep taking good care of yourself. Remember your eating for two."  
  
"Thanks Doctor, I will," Kitty smiled.   
  
"Thanks," Pietro waved as the three left the room.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update, but I've been trying to think of what to put, this is what I could come with so far. I hope you like it! 


	10. Thanksgiving

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to make this a separate chapter, because of Thanksgiving. So hope you enjoy!  
  
(14th Week)  
  
"You still can't cook?" Kurt asked surprised as he enjoyed the job of taste-tester in the kitchen.   
  
"I've tried, at least it's edible, but Ororo decided to wait till I start staying home," Kitty replied as she picked through the food along with Kurt.   
  
The rest of the guys stayed in the family room watching the Turkey Bowl, while the women stayed in the kitchen.   
  
"Kitty! Kurt! Hands off the food!" Jean scolded.   
  
"Sorry," Kurt pouted and walked into the family room.   
  
"Hmph," Kitty frowned.   
  
"No, you don't! That won't work! And don't use that excuse that you're feeding for two," Jean put her hands on her hips for emphasis.   
  
"This is my house!" Kitty glared.   
  
"Quit teasing her Jean," Rogue handed Kitty some snacks.   
  
"It's that easy?" Tabitha whispered.   
  
"Yeah, just give her food and she's happy," Rogue chuckled.   
  
"Being pregnant must be hell," Amara commented.   
  
"Shh, she might hear you," Jubilee added.   
  
"Is the food ready yet?" Fred called out from his spot on the couch.   
  
"Freddy, you're almost as bad as Kitty," Lance teased.   
  
"I heard that!" Kitty appeared at the doorway frowning.   
  
"Yo, Kitty, cool down. He means that he's worse than you," Todd added not knowing that he still made a mistake.   
  
Kitty took a deep breath.   
  
"Actually, what he means is that you're not bad at all, you're great," Pietro smiled a fake smile.   
  
Kitty just rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen.   
  
"Stupid! You don't make a pregnant woman angry!" Pietro hit Todd and Lance on the head, "I get her angry enough."   
  
"Yeah, but you get mad along with her and you have these fights that the neighbors complain about," Bobby laughed.   
  
This caused all the guys in the room to laugh except Pietro.   
  
After all the food had been set in the Dining Room, everyone was quiet while Kurt said grace, and then they all dove in.   
  
"Freddy! Don't hog all the potato salad!" Jamie shouted.   
  
"Here, have some stuffing," John took the potato salad and handed it over to Jamie, and gave the stuffing to Fred.   
  
"This is good," Kitty mumbled with the food in her mouth.   
  
"Half-pint, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to forget your manners," Logan added.   
  
"Sorry," she smiled, while everyone just laughed.   
  
"How we fit all of us at the table is the biggest question going on in my head," Hank commented looking around.   
  
"We're just as clueless," Erik agreed.   
  
After dinner, those who were full fell asleep in the living room. And those who still have some energy stayed in front of the TV, played some games in the backyard, or just cuddled.   
  
Kitty stayed in the kitchen finishing off the rest of the pumpkin pies with Kurt and Fred on both sides.   
  
Every time someone would walk in for something, they'd just laugh when they'd see Kitty in the middle of two guys, having a pie eating contest.   
  
"That's it, I forfeit," Kurt leaned back into his chair.   
  
"Me too, just because I'm pregnant, I still can't beat you," Kitty did the same.   
  
Fred just smiled and kept eating.   
  
Later, most of them headed home, while some of them just stayed the night.   
  
[A few days later]  
  
Kitty got hungry so she opened the refrigerator door, and smelled some leftover turkey from a few days ago. Kitty felt sick to the stomach, and closed the door as if it was on fire.   
  
"What's the matter with you?" Pietro asked looking at her as if she were crazy.   
  
"Throw the leftovers away, the smell makes me want to puke," She sat down and took a deep breath.   
  
"I thought your morning sickness, and vomiting was over," Pietro tossed it into the trash can.   
  
"It is, but what gets to me is smell and right now your cologne is bothering me," Kitty made a sour face, got up and stepped into the family room.   
  
"Women," Pietro rolled his eyes. 


	11. Christmas Parties

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.  
  
(16th week)   
  
[At the doctor]  
  
"My nosebleeds are making me have frequent visits to the bathroom during work, and it's so annoying!" Kitty exclaimed.   
  
"It's normal so don't worry about it. Just make sure you get enough vitamin C and you'll be fine," Dr. Rhodes suggested.   
  
"I thought we were going to find out if it's a boy or girl today?" Pietro asked showing his impatience.   
  
"We will," Dr. Rhodes replied, and took a good look at Kitty, "you're starting to show now. That's good, right on time."   
  
Kitty pouted and put her hand over her belly.   
  
Later, "It's a girl," Dr. Rhodes confirmed.   
  
Kitty gasped and couldn't stop smiling.   
  
Pietro was silent, but was smiling as well. For the first time it hit him, that his kid is really in there, and it's a girl."   
  
"She's sucking her thumb," Kitty cooed.   
  
"You know it doesn't hurt to talk to the baby," Dr. Rhodes suggested.   
  
"I know," Kitty grinned, "I read about it earlier."   
  
"It's possible that she'll recognize your voices when she comes out," Dr. Rhodes added.   
  
Kitty was so excited, "Thank you Doctor! I'll see you soon!" She walked out not caring that she was starting to show anymore.   
  
The minute she got into the car, she made phone calls to everyone, telling them that it's a girl, and that they have the ultrasound picture.  
  
(16th Week)  
  
Kitty still went to work, but stopped dressing in pants since she didn't really enjoy maternity pants. She started wearing dresses to avoid the look of her rising belly.   
  
Every once in a while Pietro would tease her that she's getting fat, so every time she'd still go over to the Institute just so she could get her exercise, plus it's good for the baby too. The only thing was that she wasn't allowed in the dangerous simulations in the Danger Room anymore.   
  
[At the office]  
  
"Our Christmas party is next week, who are you inviting?" Josie asked one day.   
  
"I don't know, I might just go with Pietro if I can't find anyone," Kitty admitted.   
  
"You're still not dating?" Josie asked surprised.  
  
"I'm getting fat; do you think someone would like to date me?" Kitty pouted.   
  
"Rex is still crazy over you, I don't know why you don't like him," Josie shook her head, "I know that you knew Pietro for a while now, but it seems like recently you two are always stuck together with lots of stuff."  
  
"It's going to be like that for a long time Josie," Kitty chuckled.   
  
Later that day, "I'm going to tell the guard that we're all locked up," Pietro said as he got out of the car.   
  
"Why did we have stay for so long?" She whined.   
  
"I had overtime," He replied annoyingly.   
  
Kitty looked around the car for something to listen, and put it her collection of Disney's Collection of Princess Lullaby's, (for the baby) and leaned her chair back.   
  
Pietro walked back in and turned off the car, "That's how we're going to lose battery," and left again.   
  
She sighed and brought her chair back up. So she laid her head in her arms on the open window watching him talk to the guard  
  
(17th Week)   
  
"Kitty, we're running late!" Pietro yelled at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Ever heard of a making an entrance?" Kitty yelled from her room.   
  
Pietro sighed, and finally shouted, "I'm waiting in the car."   
  
"Guys," Kitty rolled her eyes, took one last look, grabbed her coat, and hurried down the stairs.   
  
"It's freezing," Kitty shivered once she got into the car. Then relaxed when she felt the heater.   
  
It was quiet, like always, so Kitty turned on the radio and put it to the Christmas station.   
  
[At the office]  
  
"Kitty, you look beautiful!" Rex exclaimed once she saw her.   
  
The rest of the women employees envied her because she had walked in with Pietro.   
  
"Lucky you! You know half of the women hear hate you, even some who are already married," Josie whispered.   
  
"I guess," Kitty left Pietro once they found their groups of friends.   
  
A waiter came up to them, and asked Kitty for her coat, since it was warm inside. Kitty handed it over to him, and he stared for a while.   
  
"Your dress is gorgeous," Josie praised.   
  
"Thanks!" Kitty smiled and looked around. She caught Pietro watching her.   
  
"What?" She mouthed.   
  
He shook his head, but he thought she looked amazing. The dress really hid her belly, and it brought out her eyes. It was a sleeveless shiny blue dress, with an empire waistline so that it flowed out under the waistline of the dress. Her hair was up in a French twist and her makeup was perfect.   
  
"Katherine, you look splendid," Mr. Sheldon walked by with his wife.   
  
"Thank you," Kitty greeted Mrs. Sheldon with a kiss to the cheek. Both were like her office parents.   
  
"You're not even showing, I wish I looked like that when I was that many months. I showed early, and everyone knew," Mrs. Sheldon teased.   
  
"I'm just glad I can hide it," Kitty laughed.   
  
"But once you can't hide it anymore, I'm afraid you'll have to go," Mr. Sheldon said disappointed.   
  
"I know," Kitty pouted.   
  
"You know you'll always be on standby to me, if you're available," He added.   
  
Kitty nodded, "It's been great."   
  
"I agree," He smiled.  
  
(18th Week)  
  
"Kitty, come on, we're going to be late! You always do this!" Pietro shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Pietro please! You know you get us there in no time if you wanted to. Plus you don't even want to go anyway," She rolled her eyes, and flipped the other side of her scarf behind her.   
  
He stared for a while, even if she was bulging, it didn't matter much, and it was his baby. She was wearing a long black skirt, black knee-length boots, and a red turtleneck.   
  
  
  
She waited by the door and gave him an impatient look.   
  
"Oh, sorry," He opened the door and they made their way to the car.   
  
[At the Mansion]   
  
"Merry Christmas!" Everyone greeted as Kitty walked in, leaving Pietro to carry all the bags of presents she brought.   
  
"Can you believe it? That by next Christmas, we're going to have a baby here?" Ororo mused as she finished putting the cookies out.   
  
Dinner was great, just like Thanksgiving. The X-Men, New Recruits, Brotherhood, and Acolytes were all over. It seemed the whole thing with Pietro and Kitty brought them together. The next day though, some of them would leave with their family for the holidays, except this would be the first Christmas where Kitty wasn't going home to Illinois.   
  
At midnight, presents were opened, and they all went outside to make noise. Jubilee had fun with her powers as she put on her little fireworks display, while John and Amara kept them warm.   
  
"Whoa," Kitty's hand instantly went to her stomach.   
  
"What?" Rouge asked her old roommate.   
  
"That felt weird," Kitty giggled.   
  
"What was it?" Amara asked.   
  
"Like butterflies but not," Kitty had a hard time describing it.   
  
"Probably fetal movement," Hank commented.   
  
"On Christmas day too!" Kitty grinned.   
  
"I want to feel!" Bobby ran to her side.   
  
"It's not a kick Bobby, just a slight tap," Jubilee laughed and shook her head.   
  
Author's Notes: I know Kitty's Jewish and all, but since at the Institute they celebrate Christmas, she does Hanukah at home with her parents, and since she's not coming home, it doesn't look like it's going to happen. I'm trying to update so I can finish since I have the time today. I'm leaving this weekend for Las Vegas too, so this is for you faithful reviewers. 


	12. Sleepless Nights

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks again for the reviews. I fixed the mistake in the last chapter, good job for being observant! When will they get together? Not yet, that's for sure. But they will, don't worry. They're not stable, if you noticed. They fight, they hate each other, and then they're ok and civil at other times.   
  
(20th Week)  
  
"Kitty, I'm afraid you're starting to show," Mr. Sheldon looked so dismayed.   
  
"I was ok two weeks," Kitty bit her lip.   
  
"Do you want people to know? Because so far you've hidden it, and no one has a clue to what is going on, you can still go to work you know," He stated.   
  
Kitty shook her head sadly, "I can't. I don't want them to know, at least not now."   
  
"I understand," He added.   
  
"I'll get my stuff then and have someone take me home. Thank you Mr. Sheldon," She hugged him, wiped a few stray tears, and left.   
  
[At the Institute]  
  
"Are you sure that you are ok?" Ororo asked.   
  
She shook her head, "Ororo, I just left my dream job because I'm pregnant," She cried.   
  
Ororo held the crying girl, "It's hard, that is why you must never forget that there are lifetime consequences for what you do."   
  
Kitty just sobbed.   
  
"Child, it is ok to cry," She added soothingly.   
  
[Later that day]  
  
"Kitty, Pietro's here," Jean walked in during a cooking lesson.   
  
"Ok, thanks Ororo, I'll see you tomorrow," Kitty quickly wiped her hands, hugged Ororo, and met Pietro in the foyer.   
  
"You ok?" He asked gently.   
  
She shrugged.   
  
"Let's go home," He grabbed her box of stuff and headed for the car.   
  
[At the Doctor]  
  
"I'm getting itchy," Kitty stated.   
  
"Don't worry, it's normal, your skin is stretching," Dr. Rhodes replied, "You know you don't need to even come here for this."   
  
"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Watch, Pietro come here, place your ear here," Dr. Rhodes instructed.   
  
Sure enough, Pietro heard a heartbeat.   
  
"Wow," Kitty said in awe.   
  
"You're doing well. Blood pressure is normal, just keep exercising," She added.   
  
"I will, thank you," Kitty smiled.   
  
(22nd Week)   
  
"End of second trimester," Mrs. Pryde beamed over the phone.   
  
"Mom, it's so hard. I can't sleep at night, she moves around so much, and she sleeps during the day," Kitty complained.   
  
"I know, Sweetheart, now you know how I felt, every mother goes through that. That's just the start of your sleepless nights," She chuckled.   
  
"Oh, Mom, you went through so much because of me and I don't even treat you right, I'm sorry," Kitty apologized.   
  
"It's ok. Just take care of yourself ok?"   
  
"Of course, thanks Mom, I love you."   
  
"I love you too Honey," Mrs. Pryde hung up soon after.   
  
(23rd Week)   
  
While Pietro is at work, Kitty goes over to the Institute for a good swim, and then Ororo helps her with cooking.   
  
"Let's take it a notch higher," Ororo started.   
  
"Pietro doesn't mind the sandwiches for lunch," She added.   
  
"I know that, but you have to pack him five just for him to be full. Those are simple, nothing to do with heat, except maybe a toaster," Ororo laughed.   
  
Kitty's hand flew immediately to her tummy.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ororo asked.   
  
"It's these Braxton Hicks contractions, they happen after a good workout, which I did earlier. Dr. Rhodes said it's good for me, it's supposed to prepare my body for labor," Kitty sat down and put her head down.   
  
"We'll finish this tomorrow, take a nap," Ororo led the girl to the quiet living room.   
  
[24th Week]  
  
Kitty went into Pietro's room, and found him still in bed.   
  
"Pietro, wake up. You're late for work," She nudged.   
  
He just turned around, and started coughing.   
  
Kitty put her hand on his forehead, "You're burning up. I'll call Mr. Sheldon."  
  
"Hi, may I please speak to Mr. Sheldon?" Kitty was downstairs on the couch with the cordless.   
  
"Mr. Sheldon, there's a Kathy on the phone for you," His secretary spoke on the intercom.   
  
"Kathy Pryde?" Rex who was inside in a meeting.   
  
Mr. Sheldon nodded, and picked up the phone. "Hey Katherine, how are things?"   
  
"It's good, I'm just calling to let you know that Pietro is sick and come to work today," She replied.   
  
"Ok, thanks for letting us know, I was wondering where he was. Thank you. It was nice to hear from you," He added.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry if bothered so I'll let you get back to work," She stated.   
  
"Good bye," He hung up soon after.   
  
"Who's he?" Rex asked.   
  
"Pietro is sick," Mr. Sheldon answered.   
  
"Oh, I wonder who called," Rex was curious.   
  
"Pietro, go take a bath, while I wash your sheets," She started to gently shove him off the bed.   
  
He just groaned.   
  
"Fine, I'll fix it for you," She exhaled loudly, "brat." So she went into his bathroom, and got the water nice and warm.   
  
"Go now," She started to shove more.   
  
He trudged slowly to the bath.   
  
Kitty had some difficulty taking the sheets off than before, she really was getting bigger. She changed his sheets, and left to go sit for a while.   
  
She sighed as her belly ached to be scratched she then put some olive oil over it.   
  
She watched TV for a while, and decided to check up on the sick Pietro. She found him in bed freshly bathed, and fast asleep. She walked downstairs to get a glass of water, and some pills, for him to take when he wakes up. And Kitty went to work on lunch, since she was getting better at her cooking skills.   
  
"Kitty," Pietro called out from upstairs.   
  
"What?" She walked upstairs.   
  
"I need more water," He handed her his cup.   
  
"I'm bringing some soup up," She stated as she left the room.   
  
'Who knew being a pregnant nurse could be tiring?' Kitty thought to herself as she went up and down the stairs for Pietro. 


	13. Almost There

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, these past few chapters are about Kitty being pregnant, but don't worry, the baby is coming in the next chapter. I'm sorry if I got the wrong information about being pregnant, because I don't know how it is, I just asked around. So hope you like it!  
  
(25th Week)   
  
"You busy tomorrow?" Pietro asked Kitty during dinner.   
  
"Why?" She asked, curious.   
  
"I'll take you out for Valentines Day," He offered.   
  
"Haha, very funny! The great Pietro Maximoff will sacrifice the most romantic night of the year to have dinner with a pregnant woman," Kitty shook her head.   
  
"I'm serious, come on, that is my baby," He stated.   
  
"Fine," Kitty replied, not amused.   
  
"Good," He smirked and put his dishes into the sink.   
  
Kitty just frowned.   
  
[After dinner]   
  
"It's bad for your image that you took me out tonight," Kitty slowly sat down in the car.   
  
"Doesn't matter, it's the least I could do, since you're the one who isn't dating between the two of us," He laughed.   
  
"Yes, make it clear that I can't date because I'm fat," Kitty glared.  
  
"I didn't say that," He replied.   
  
"You didn't have to," Kitty crossed her arms.   
  
"I didn't mean it that way, come on Kitten," He pouted.   
  
Kitty shook her head and gave him the silent treatment the rest of the ride home.  
  
"You're not going to sleep yet?" Kitty asked when Pietro went straight to the TV when they arrived.   
  
"Nope," He replied and changed the channel.   
  
"Goodnight then," Kitty started her way up the stairs.   
  
"Bye sexy!" Pietro teased.   
  
"I know," she laughed.   
  
(26th Week)   
  
  
  
"Come on please Mr. McCoy," Kitty begged.   
  
"No, Kitty remember the baby, as long as she is still there, you can't play with us," He replied sternly.   
  
So Kitty just sat down on the bleacher while the others played "Mutant" baseball.   
  
During the game, Tabitha threw a small bomb to trip Scott while he was running, causing him to trip, and his glasses to fall, causing a tree to fall.   
  
"Timber!" Bobby yelled jokingly.   
  
Hank gave Tabitha a stern look.   
  
"Sorry," She gave a nervous chuckle, and saw Jean helping Scott put back his shades.   
  
When the tree fell, Kitty felt the baby jump. "Whoa," Her eyes widened, "Calm down, its ok," She put her hand on her belly and spoke soothingly. Soon the baby settled down.   
  
(29th Week)   
  
Kitty laid in her room moaning.   
  
"Are you ok?" Wanda walked in, face full of concern.   
  
"Oh gosh! I'm hurting so much," Kitty complained.   
  
"Hey, in a couple more weeks they'll be a bouncing baby in the house," She tried to cheer her up.   
  
"I know, but it doesn't make it less painful," Kitty stated.   
  
"You need anything?" Wanda asked.   
  
Kitty shook her head, "Thanks."   
  
"No problem," Wanda smiled and walked out.   
  
Later that day, Logan came in. "Just because you don't have Danger Room with me doesn't mean you have to stop exercising, you need it more now," He scolded.   
  
"Mr. Logan," She whined.   
  
"No, get out of that bed, and go swimming or walking, your choice," He started to pull her out gently.   
  
"Fine," She pouted, got up, and followed him to the car back to the Institute.   
  
(31st Week)   
  
[At the doctor]   
  
"You're pre-registered, you had a tour of the hospital, you're all ready to go," Dr. Rhodes smiled.   
  
Kitty just groaned, "My ankles are so fat. I hate going up the stairs."   
  
"You're doing fine, just call if anything starts to swell ok?" Dr. Rhodes laughed.   
  
Kitty nodded.   
  
"If you're talking to her, she should be getting accustomed to your voices now. It would be nice if you read to her," Dr. Rhodes suggested.   
  
"Ok," Kitty agreed.   
  
"How's our nursery coming along?" She asked.   
  
"It's been ready since we moved in," Pietro replied.   
  
"Good, you're prepared."   
  
[Back at home]  
  
"Pietro, get the door!" Kitty yelled from her spot on the couch.   
  
He glared getting up from the computer.   
  
"Yo Pietro, how is the pregnant woman doing?" Todd asked walking in.   
  
Pietro just gave him a look, and Todd knew the answer.   
  
"I'm hungry Pietro, do you guys have food?" Fred followed.   
  
"We're here to visit Pietro guys, not for Kitty, and not for the food Freddy," Lance closed the door behind him.   
  
"Hey guys!" Kitty smiled.   
  
"Kitty, go watch TV in my room, I'm going to hang out with guys tonight," Pietro said as he went into the kitchen for some snacks.   
  
Kitty ignored him, "You want to hear her heartbeat?"   
  
"Yeah!" They all got excited, Pietro rolled his eyes.   
  
"Todd, did you take a bath recently? You know you're not allowed near the baby unless you did," Kitty teased.   
  
"Yes, my monthly shower was yesterday," He replied.   
  
So they all took turns listening to the heartbeat.   
  
Pietro returned and frowned when Kitty got his friends all excited about the baby. He coughed to get their attention.   
  
"Yes Pietro?"   
  
"I said watch in my room," He whined like a little boy.   
  
"You know I hate going up and down," She said pointing to her swollen ankles.   
  
"So once you're up you don't have to go down anymore, see problem solved. If you need anything, we'll be down here anyway," He ran a hand through his hair just to show off.   
  
She frowned, getting the other guys scared.   
  
"Take her upstairs," Lance whispered to Fred.   
  
"I'll carry you so you don't have to walk," Fred scooped her up and into Pietro's room.   
  
"Just yell if you need anything," Lance pointed.   
  
"I will," Kitty grinned, creating a plan in her mind to ruin Pietro's night.   
  
"Yo Pietro, you guys still fight up till now?" Todd asked.   
  
"She's a brat," Pietro replied settling down in front of the TV.   
  
"Pietro! I'm thirsty!" Kitty yelled five minutes into their movie.   
  
He sighed and came back in no time.   
  
"Can you guys bring up some snacks, I'm hungry," She called out.   
  
And this went on till the guys left.   
  
"You should've just let her stay with us," Todd stated since he missed some good parts of the movie because they all took turns.   
  
"Told you she's a brat," Pietro smirked.   
  
(34th Week)  
  
"You guys didn't have to do this," Kitty smiled as her friends were decorating the house for her baby shower.   
  
"It's ok, it's fun," Jubilee was putting balloons all over the family room.   
  
"It's only us, so why are you doing this?" Kitty asked sitting on the couch.   
  
"You're the first one out of all of us to have a baby, it has to be extra special," Jean was in the air putting streamers where no one else could reach.   
  
"Hey feel this! She has hiccups," Kitty grinned as her hand went to her belly.   
  
Amara put her hand, "That feels cool!"   
  
"My turn," Tabitha did the same.   
  
"You're really lucky Kit," Rogue smiled.   
  
Kitty just smiled back.   
  
(35th week)   
  
"Hey Bobby! She's kicking," Kitty called out one day at the Institute.   
  
"I want to feel!" Jamie exclaimed.   
  
"She kicks a lot now," Kitty smiled.   
  
"You're going to be a mom soon," Sam stated.   
  
"Weird huh?" Kitty laughed.   
  
"Yeah," Roberto agreed.   
  
(36th Week)   
  
"Mom, now I really can't sleep. It's hard to find a comfortable position," Kitty sighed into the phone.   
  
"Three more weeks Honey, try drinking warm milk," She advised.   
  
"I have, it's works, but when I finally find a spot, I need to use the bathroom," Kitty complained.   
  
"Oh Sweetheart," Mrs. Pryde laughed.  
  
"Mom," Kitty groaned.   
  
"Did Pietro child-proof the house?"   
  
"Yes Mom. Are you coming here?"   
  
"We will, we want to be there when the baby's born of course," She replied, "do you have a name yet?"   
  
"I have couple in mind, not sure yet. Me and Pietro always fight about this, he refuses to have a common name in case he dates someone with that same name," Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's still dating?" Mrs. Pryde asked surprised.   
  
"Yeah, you know him," Kitty laughed. 


	14. Maximoff?

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry again for the late update. I haven't forgotten about "that night," it hasn't found its spot in the story yet, just wait. About the eyes, I'm only guessing, but since so many people say that Pietro has blue eyes, I'll do the same, but for me, I'll say Kitty has brown eyes.   
  
(Week 38)  
  
"I like the name Ann," She replied.   
  
"I want something unique," Pietro stated.   
  
"Like what?" Kitty snapped.   
  
"Something that's normal but not something you'd see everyday," He replied.   
  
"I like Ann," Kitty persisted.   
  
Pietro sighed; they will never be able to agree on a name.   
  
The next week…  
  
(Week 39)   
  
"Pietro! Come on! Don't you know at least to put your dishes in the sink when you're done!" Kitty yelled from the kitchen.   
  
"Sorry! The game just started, I'll do it in the next commercial. You know it won't even take me a minute to put it there," He yelled back.   
  
"I'll just do it! When are you going to learn to clean up after yourself!?"   
  
A few minutes later, "Pietro!"   
  
"What?" He snapped, not removing his eyes from the TV, annoyed that she kept interrupting.   
  
She walked over to the doorway of the family room, "My water broke," She replied.   
  
Pietro's eyes widened and he froze.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Kitty looked at him and then reached for the hospital bag by the door.   
"Let's go," He picked her up and zipped away. (AN: I wonder if he actually could carry her…)  
  
"Her water just broke! Can someone please help us?" Pietro shouted at lady behind the desk in the Maternity ward.   
  
"Pietro, calm down!" Kitty standing behind him as he ranted.   
  
"Come right on in Ms. Pryde," A nurse pushed a wheelchair and let her sit.   
  
"Thank you," Kitty smiled.   
  
"How are you doing?" She asked politely.   
  
"We're doing fine," He answered as he followed them.   
  
"She meant the baby, Pietro," Kitty shook her head, "I'm ok, contractions aren't so bad right now." She replied to the nurse.   
  
"Ok, just make yourself comfortable," She helped Kitty out of the wheelchair and onto the bed, "you're doctor will be here in few. You know how to reach us," She smiled and stepped out.   
  
"Do you want me to start timing the contractions now?" Pietro asked as he walked over to the bed.   
  
"Not yet," She replied, "you should call everyone and tell them we're here instead."   
  
He only nodded and left the room.   
  
Dr. Rhodes walked in, "Good afternoon, I'm glad to see you're doing well."   
  
"Me too," She answered.   
  
"Let's see how you are doing," Dr. Rhodes suggested.   
  
Pietro knocked on the door, "How's she doing?"   
  
"She's doing great! I'll be back to check up on you later," then she left the room.   
  
"Everyone knows and they're on their way. Are they going to be watching the whole thing?" He asked.   
  
Kitty shook her head.   
  
"Ok," Pietro sat down and picked up a magazine.   
  
Soon everyone had arrived, though some had to wait in the waiting room because they were too many. "Hey!" Jean came in.   
  
"How you doing?" Scott questioned.   
  
"I'm doing…" Kitty couldn't finish her sentence; she felt this terrible pain as she felt her contraction.   
  
"Are you alright?" Pietro asked getting up from his seat.   
  
"Get the doctor," She started breathing heavily.   
  
"Ok everyone, I'm going to need all of you to stay in the waiting room for the time being, she wants to be alone right now," Dr. Rhodes started letting them out.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitty, but you're not dilated yet, I can't take you in the delivery room just yet," She apologized.   
  
Kitty only bit her lip and nodded.   
  
"Good luck Pietro, this is when she tries to kill you. Just pray that she dilates soon," Dr. Rhodes whispered and laughed at the same time.   
  
Pietro soon became uneasy.   
  
Once Dr. Rhodes had left the room, Pietro again asked, "Are you ok?"   
  
"Am I ok? Pietro, do you think I'm ok?!" She seethed.   
  
"I don't know, I mean, no, of course not," He stammered.   
  
Kitty's mood started changing so fast, and the pain didn't help at all.   
  
Dr. Rhodes and the nurses would come in every now and then to check if she hadn't killed Pietro yet.   
  
"You've got to help me Doctor! She's gone crazy, I've never seen her like this before," He whispered.   
  
She just laughed, "Let's see how far she's gone, and maybe I can help."   
  
"You're doing great Kitty! Keep it up! We're heading to the delivery room now," Dr. Rhodes encouraged as she got help to move the bed.   
  
"Kitty!" Mrs. Pryde ran toward the bed, and watched her daughter.   
  
"Pietro, you have to make sure she stays calm, if she loses control, she might accidentally use her powers," Xavier warned.   
  
"Of course," Pietro agreed and followed Dr. Rhodes and the nurses.   
  
A few hours later, "I don't want to do this anymore," Kitty cried.   
  
"Come on! Push!"   
  
She put her head down and put her hands in hair and squeezed and screamed.   
  
"I can't take it anymore," She panted.   
  
'Kitty, you can do it!' Jean cheered from the waiting room.   
  
'Jean? Professor?'  
  
'We're all here for Kitty. Come on, you can do it,' Xavier encouraged.   
  
"You ok?" Pietro asked softly as he watched her.   
  
"Better," She smiled and sighed.   
  
"Ready?" Dr. Rhodes asked.   
  
Kitty nodded.   
  
"I see the head, I'm just going to need a few more pushes, and she'll be out."   
  
A few minutes later, "Here she is, you're baby girl," Dr. Rhodes handed her to Kitty after the baby was cleaned up.   
  
"Oh my goodness!" Kitty cried, and held her baby close.   
  
Pietro was in awe, this was his baby, "She's beautiful."   
  
Sleepily, the baby opens her eyes to be welcomed by a very tired, but exhilarated, new mommy.  
  
"Do you have a name yet?" Dr. Rhodes asked.   
  
"I like the name Ann," Kitty suggested.   
  
"So Ann Pryde?" Dr. Rhodes looked at both Pietro and Kitty.   
  
Pietro shrugged, "Go ahead and choose."   
  
"No. Eliza Ann Maximoff," Kitty kissed the top of her head.   
  
"Are you serious?" Pietro asked.   
  
Kitty nodded, "She is yours too."   
  
"Congratulations! I'll see you two later. Nurse, get Ms. Pryde to the recovery room please?" Dr. Rhodes then walked out.   
  
"Which one is she?" Todd asked hopping over to the window of the nursery, spotting Pietro watching his baby through the nursery windows.   
  
"That one," He pointed while the rest of the BOM slowly walked up.   
  
"Maximoff? She actually let her have your last name?" Lance was shocked.   
  
Pietro nodded, "She said because she's mine too."   
  
"You're a father Pietro, it's so hard to believe," Wanda softly muttered.   
  
"Where are the X-Men?" Pietro asked.   
  
"With Kitty, it's crowded in there so we thought we'd wait our turn," Lance replied.

[A few days later…]  
  
Pietro was getting ready for work, when he heard Eliza crying. He walked into the nursery to take care of her since Kitty was still asleep.   
  
"Hey, you ok?" He asked gently and picked her up. This was something that no one would ever see from Pietro Maximoff, and only one person was there to witness it, his daughter.   
  
She soon stopped crying and stared up at him with her blue orbs.   
  
Pietro only smile and carried her downstairs. This was valuable with him, time with just him and his little princess.   
  
Kitty awoke soon after and headed straight for the nursery to check on her baby, to find nothing. She knocked on Pietro's door, and found nothing, but heard some music downstairs. "I wonder what's up," She thought aloud.   
  
She was surprised at what she saw, Pietro slow-dancing with their daughter in his arms. She smiled and went back upstairs. 


	15. 1st Year

The One  
  
By Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.   
  
"I see your hair is back to its usual ponytail," Pietro pointed out one breakfast.   
  
"And you're back to stating the obvious," She replied, not even looking at him, "if you must know, it's best for my hair to be up because it might get entangled around Eliza's neck."   
  
"I see," Pietro nodded and he read his morning paper, "Hey, how come I don't hear Eli crying at night anymore?" He asked.   
  
"Oh, that's because I bring her with me to bed. I was right, you don't get bothered, and I don't either. Whenever she gets hungry, I'm right there. So we all get our much needed sleep," Kitty announced proudly.   
  
"I'll take care of her after work ok?" His eyes visible only from the top of the paper.   
  
"Sure, maybe I can go out with the girls too," Kitty nodded.  
  
"Fine," Pietro finished his morning coffee and placed his mug in the sink, "I don't understand how you became a morning person so easily."   
  
"It's because I was always wake up by a smiling, cooing baby greeting the day with delight, it's too bad you don't get to sleep with her," Kitty teased.   
  
Pietro shook his head, "I'll see you two tonight," and then he bent over the bassinet, placed a kiss on Eliza's temple, and left in a gust of wind.

================================================================  
  
[Eliza's 1st Birthday]  
  
"Where's the birthday girl?" Jubilee walked in, followed by Bobby carrying the presents.   
  
"With Pappy, of course," Wanda teased as she passed by.   
  
"Kitty, I really love what you've done with the place, oh these are so cute!" Tabby stopped at the fireplace, which held a bunch of photographs.   
  
"Pietro, actually agreed to take these?" Bobby asked.   
  
Kitty nodded.   
  
The pictures had pictures mostly had pictures with Eliza in them, one with Kitty, one with Pietro, one with the both of them, one with Kitty's parents, and one with Magneto and Wanda.   
  
"Hey, where are the Brotherhood and the rest of them? Amara asked.   
  
Kitty smirked, "If you're looking for John, he's with them in the backyard."   
  
Amara blushed and walked away.  
  
"There's the birthday girl!" Jubilee ran up to Magneto who had Eliza in his arms, "Happy Birthday!" She cooed.   
  
Kitty laughed, "Imagine what it'll be like when she has one of her own."   
  
Bobby paled, which only made Kitty laughed more.   
  
"Don't worry, I can wait," Jubilee tiptoed and pecked him on the cheek.   
  
"Kitty, once again, I'm grateful you took those cooking lessons! The food is superb!" Kurt complimented as he passed by with a plate of food in his hands.   
  
"Some things never change," Rogue shook her head, from her place on the couch.   
  
"I think it's really great how we can have everyone together for a time like this," Jean commented.  
  
"I agree, you've really brought all of us together, Kitty," Scott smiled.   
  
"Thanks," Kitty smiled back.

================================================================  
  
Pietro stood leaning against the wall, as Kitty continued to look through a rack of clothes. He watched his little princess by her feet. His darling little girl in pink tennis, shopping with her mommy, brown hair like Kitty's and pudgy cheeks, like any other cute little kid. She was just learning to walk, so Pietro watched closely.   
  
"Don't go too far Baby, stay close to Mommy," She spoke gently.  
  
Eliza took five wobbly steps before falling down, nose first. Pietro was going to do something, but Kitty beat him to it.   
  
"Shh, it's ok," She scooped up the little angel, who was wailing loud enough for everyone to hear, kissed her nose, and placed her back down.   
  
Pietro expected her to stay where she was, but she stopped crying, stood up, and took six more awkward steps until she reached Kitty's leg. She stood, smiling, holding to her leg.   
  
"Ma-ma."  
  
Kitty smiled down at Eliza, "That's my girl. I'm so proud of you," Kitty kissed her again.   
  
She looked around and saw Pietro, "Da-da."  
  
"Wave to Daddy," Kitty whispered.   
  
Eliza waved, causing Pietro to smile proudly.

================================================================  
  
"You going to eat something?" Kitty asked while feeding Eliza in her high chair.   
  
"Da-da!" Eliza beamed as she saw him; she puckered her lips waiting for a kiss.  
  
"Hey Eli!" He gave her a kiss and grabbed a bite of toast.   
  
"So it's coffee to go?"   
  
Pietro nodded.   
  
"It's there in your thermos. You forgot didn't you? Mr. Sheldon wants you in early today," Kitty replied.   
  
"Hey, I'm only human, thanks," He kissed Eliza again, "Bye Princess!"   
  
"Say bye," Kitty cheered.   
  
"Buh-bye," Eliza giggled.   
  
"I love you," Pietro smiled.   
  
"Blow Daddy a kiss," Kitty added.   
  
Eliza put her hand to her mouth and removed it right away.   
  
Pietro laughed and blew one right back, and was gone in a flash.   
  
"Lucky girl," Kitty teased.   
  
"Ma-ma," Eliza blew her a kiss too.   
  
"Why thank you," Kitty gave her daughter a fart kiss, which caused Eliza to laugh.


	16. Complications

The One   
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
Author's Notes: I'll skip the second year and go straight into her third year.   
  
"Hello?" Kitty picked up her cell phone.   
  
"Kit, you have to come home!" Pietro stated.   
  
This made her angry, "Why? I'm on a date tonight!"  
  
"Eli's sick, her fever is 102," He replied worriedly.   
  
"Ok, I'm coming," She hung up and turned to her date, "Ryan, you've been a great date and everything, but I need to go home. Do you think you can drop me off?"   
  
"Sure," He sighed inwardly.   
  
"Is it an emergency?" He asked on the way back.   
  
"Yeah, you can say that," She stared out the window.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
Kitty shook her head.   
  
"Where do I make a turn?" He said looking for the street name.   
  
"Next light."   
  
"How come I didn't pick you up at your real place?"   
  
"Complications," She replied.   
  
"Right here, thanks," She smiled and got out of the car.   
  
"Do you need help?" He called out from the window.   
  
"You don't have to. I'm sorry about everything. Thank you though, she ran up the picket fence and phased through the door when the coast was clear.   
  
"Pietro? Where are you?" Kitty shouted once she got in.   
  
"In my room," He replied and met her in the hallway, "I'm sorry."   
  
"It's ok, me too. I blew up on you on the phone. You always got to go on dates, and now that I can, I felt like you were taking that away," She admitted.   
  
"Its fine," He placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"How is everything?" Kitty watched from the doorway.   
  
"I'm washing the sheets right now, and she took a bath, I gave her some medicine and now she's asleep," Pietro replied.   
  
"Thanks, I'll change and be right back," She ran and phased into her room. She changed from her slinky blue dress to her sweats and tank top. She walked back into Pietro's room and saw on the edge of the bed.   
  
Ding Dong.   
  
"I'll get it," Pietro zipped downstairs.   
  
"I'm sorry Baby," Kitty went into the bed and held her.   
  
"Mommy?" Eliza opened her eyes.   
  
"It's ok, Mommy's here," She whispered soothingly.   
  
Pietro coughed which caused the two to look at the door, in which Pietro and now Ryan was standing.   
  
"Ryan," Kitty sat up, surprised.   
  
"Hi," He chuckled nervously, "I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."   
  
Kitty nodded, "Thanks, um...this is my daughter Eliza, she's not feeling too good."   
  
"Hi," Eliza yawned.   
  
"I hope you feel better," He added.   
  
"Thank you," She looked sleepily to Kitty.   
  
"I guess I'll see you around, bye," Ryan waved and followed Pietro as he let him out.   
  
Pietro went back up and looked annoyed.   
  
"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.   
  
He just shook his head.   
  
"Its way past your bed-time girly, come on let's go to sleep," Kitty held her close and closed her own eyes.   
  
"Daddy, come here, sleep with us," Eliza encouraged.   
  
Pietro gave her an unsure smile and looked at Kitty, who only shrugged.   
  
Kitty let Eliza go and scooted over so Pietro can come in.  
  
"A family bed, what I've always wanted?" He whispered sarcastically.   
  
Kitty peered down to see that Eliza had fallen asleep in between them.  
  
"I hate you, you know that?" She glared.   
  
"Of course, I hate you too," He then turned over and turned off the light.   
  
"Rise and shine," Eric opened the blinds the next morning.   
  
Pietro opened his eyes to meet his father's mischievous eyes. He felt something in his arms, expecting it to be Eliza, but looking down it was Kitty. His eyes bugged out.   
  
Kitty opened her eyes, and looked up to see Pietro.   
  
"Morning?" He was just as confused as she was.   
  
"You can let go of me you know?" She glared.   
  
"Daddy! Mommy!" Eliza ran in and jumped onto the bed, "Pappy came to visit!"   
  
"I can see that," Pietro replied getting out of bed.   
  
"You left a message last night, so I came to make sure she was ok," He replied taking a seat on the side of the bed.   
  
"She got better," Kitty added.   
  
"Who would've thought about the sight I saw when I walked in," Eric teased.   
  
Kitty climbed out of bed, took her baby in her arms and kissed her, "We were just as surprised."   
  
"Pappy said he's going to take me out today!" Eliza looked up at her mother.   
  
"Fine with me, ask your Daddy," Kitty made a face to Pietro.   
  
Eliza pouted, "Daddy please?"   
  
"I need a kiss first," He bent down towards the bed.   
  
She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big wet one, the famous kiss that little kids love to give, "Thank you Daddy!" She ran outside to wait for her grandpa.   
  
"You two need to talk about what happened last night, Eliza told me a man came last night who took her Mommy home," He pointed out and left the room, and shut the door on his way out.   
  
Kitty sighed as she still sat on the bed.   
  
"What are you sighing about?" Pietro gave her a look.   
  
"What is there to talk about?" Kitty crossed her arms.   
  
"Number one, I don't take my dates home with me, and two, they don't come into the house," He pointed out.   
  
"Wait a minute, how else was I going to get home? I didn't drive there if you remember, I get picked up at the Institute, and you were the one who called me to go home. And two, you let him in, not me. Like I said last night, you were always the one who could go on dates, you never had anything to stop you, and now that I got my chance, you're making it my fault that all of this happened. You never have to go through explanations like the one I'm going to have to give Ryan," Kitty shouted.   
  
Pietro didn't say anything, but walked into his bathroom.   
  
Kitty threw her arms up in frustration, "I don't understand you!" She then phased into her room. 


	17. Letting Go

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
Author's Notes: In this chapter, Eliza is already 5.  
  
"Why does Mr. Sheldon make all of us listen to this station every Christmas?" Pietro complained as he walked with Rex through the office.   
  
"For your information Mr. Maximoff, Kathy started it, and now its tradition," Josie butted in.   
  
"She's right, anyway it's helps all of us get into the Christmas spirit," Rex added.   
  
"You two are impossible, I'm just asking for one person to be on my side," He sighed.   
  
(On the radio)  
  
"Hi, is that heavy?" The announcer asked.   
  
(At the office)  
  
"What's going on anyway?" Pietro asked.   
  
"People are donating stuff for the needy, and the DJs are there to support it," Josie replied.   
  
(On the radio)  
  
"Uh huh," The little girl replied.   
  
"Thanks for coming today," A female DJ spoke this time.   
  
"Your welcome!" The little girl's voice beamed.   
  
"Can you say Happy Holidays?" The guy asked.   
  
"Happy Holidays!" She giggled.   
  
(At the office)  
  
"That's Eli!" Pietro shouted with excitement.  
  
"Who's Eli?" Rex looked at him weird.   
  
Pietro then noticed his slip, "Oh, uh…a friend's kid."   
  
"Sure," Rex just nodded and walked away.   
  
"Mommy!" Eliza screamed. She tried to peer through the darkness. The soft yellow glow of her nightlight had disappeared. She could hear the wind blowing outside her window and every once in a while lighting and thunder pierced the sky.   
  
"Shh, it's ok," Kitty came in and sat her on her lap.   
  
"I'm scared Mommy!"   
  
"I know, but it's only a thunderstorm. You want to sleep with me?" Kitty asked.   
  
Eliza shook her head, "I want to be a big girl. Mommy, don't you ever get scared?"   
  
"Everyone gets scared," Kitty stated, remembering everything she had to go through growing up, "I have an idea."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Here," Kitty handed her the flashlight in her hands, "Let's play a game. Every time you see lighting turn the flashlight off before you hear the thunder, then turn it back on the next flash of lighting. See how many times you beat the thunder."   
  
"Ok," Eliza agreed and waited patiently.   
  
The next streak of lighting surprised her causing her to jump before flipping the switch off. A second or two later, she heard the thunder.   
  
"I won!" She exclaimed.   
  
She did it a few more times as Kitty sat next to her. Finally Eliza turned to her mom, and asked, "Can I keep playing?"   
  
Kitty nodded then backed out of the room as Eliza stared out her window waiting anxiously for the next flash of lightening.   
  
"You're going to school this year aren't you?" Wanda asked one night baby-sitting Eliza.   
  
"Uh huh," Eliza replied playing with her dolls.   
  
"You look like your mom," Wanda stated while watching her.   
  
"What do you mean? I think my Mommy's pretty," Eliza said.   
  
"I know, but most girls don't like to look their moms. But then again your not like most girls, you're Eliza Ann Maximoff," Wanda added proudly.   
  
"That's your last name too right Auntie Wanda?" Eliza asked looking up.   
  
"Proud of it," She smiled.   
  
"But how come Pappy's is different?"   
  
"Um...we'll tell you that story someday. Now off to bed, I think I heard your dad pull in," Wanda scooped her up into her arms and ran into her room.   
  
"Honestly Wanda, you think you can hide that you let her stay up past her bedtime," Pietro shook his head as he appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Daddy, Auntie Wanda said I look like Mommy, and I told her that I think Mommy's pretty," Eliza stated.  
  
"You're right, your Mommy is beautiful, because you look like your mom, so you're both very pretty," He tucked her in and placed a kiss on her temple.   
  
Eliza smiled, "I look like you too!"   
  
Pietro laughed.   
  
"I do! Auntie Wanda says I have your eyes," She smiled proudly to her aunt.   
  
"Of course, night Princess," He followed Wanda out and shut the door.   
  
"You can say it Eliza, but you can't say it to her face, coward. I'll see you guys later," Wanda grabbed her stuff and walked out.   
  
"Mommy, how come you don't work like Daddy?" Eliza asked one night as Kitty was tucking her in.   
  
"Because I like being your Mommy better," Kitty replied.   
  
"Do you ever get tired of being a Mommy?"   
  
Kitty raised her eyebrows at her daughter's interesting questions, particularly since she asked at the end of the day, "Well," She answered honestly, "Sometimes I get tired of cooking, doing laundry, and making beds."   
  
"I thought you liked doing those things," Eliza interjected innocently.   
  
Kitty laughed, "No, Sweetheart."   
  
"Then why do you do them?" She asked.   
  
"Because they need to be done. But even If I'm tired of doing all those things, I'm never tired of being your mommy."   
  
"Your not?" Eliza asked.   
  
Kitty shook her head and kissed Eliza's forehead.   
  
"You don't need to come," Kitty said.   
  
"I want too, plus, if I leave her with you, you might even take her back home without me knowing," Pietro replied.   
  
"I can stay and help if I want, it's not against the rules," Kitty added.   
  
"I know, but you can't be there everyday. You knew that this way was coming Kitty," Pietro took a sip of his coffee.   
  
Kitty sighed and blinked back a few tears.   
  
"I'm ready!" Eliza yelled running down the stairs, tumbling at the end.   
  
"Pietro!" Kitty screamed.   
  
"I got her," Pietro caught her before she hit the floor.   
  
Kitty stood at the bottom of the steps, "Annie, I told you not to run down the stairs, you could get hurt."   
  
"I'm sorry Mommy," She then hugged her mommy's leg.   
  
"Come on, eat your breakfast, you don't want to miss your first day of pre-school," Pietro picked her up and placed her on a chair.  
  
In the car, Pietro was driving, while Kitty sat in the passenger seat, sniffling.   
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" Eliza asked from the backseat.   
  
"Nothing's wrong Sweetie," She blinked back a few more tears that were threatening to fall.   
  
"Morning class, I'm so glad all of you made it this morning!" The teacher smiled brightly to all the little four and five year olds.   
  
"Don't worry parents, they're in safe hands, you can stay if you like, but if you have work to go to, feel free to say goodbye," She announced.   
  
"Eli, come here," Pietro called for her.   
  
"Daddy, has to go to work you know that, and Mommy needs to go home, you'll be ok?" He squatted to make eye contact with her.   
  
"I think so, I already made friends! This is like when someone takes care of me right? One of you will pick me up when you're ready," She replied.   
  
"Instead, we have to wait till you're ready. Mommy will pick you up, she'll even help your class sometimes, so there's no reason to be sad," He added.   
  
"I'm not sad Daddy," She shook her head.   
  
"I'm talking to your Mommy," He laughed.   
  
Eliza looked at her mom who was wiping her eyes her and there. She tugged on her arms, so Kitty could be face to face with her, "Mommy, why you sad?"   
  
Kitty didn't say anything but took her in her arms, and cried a little bit. She then wiped her eyes, "I'll be ok. I love you Baby," She then kissed her and got up.   
  
"Bye Daddy," She hugged Pietro and kissed him, and went back to her seat.   
  
"Come on, let's go," Pietro put his arm around Kitty's shoulder to make her go outside.   
  
Kitty sighed as she stared back at the building they had just walked out of.   
  
"Since we only took one car, I'll run to work, and you go straight home. I'll see you later," then he sped off.   
  
Kitty sniffled a little bit more and got into the car. "Stupid speed demon!" She muttered as she slammed the door of his car. "Go straight home," She mimicked.   
  
As soon as she got home, she stared blankly at the TV screen.   
  
Ding Dong.   
  
Kitty looked through the peep hole to see her friends, so she opened the door.   
  
"Surprise!" Tabitha boomed.   
  
"We're here on a mission!" Amara announced.   
  
"The Bayville Sirens are back in action!" Jean couldn't keep herself from laughing.   
  
"Come on!" Rogue grabbed Kitty's hand and rushed upstairs to her room. "Where's your outfit?"   
  
"I don't know if I can still fit into it. I had a baby," She whined.   
  
"It's not going to hurt to try!" Jean pushed everyone out of the room.   
  
"I just want to stay home and sulk!" Kitty yelled through the closed door.   
  
"Just put it on!" Tabitha shouted back.   
  
"You guys aren't helping!" Kitty opened the door to reveal that the outfit no longer looked the same way it used to.   
  
"Ok, we made a mistake. Sorry," Amara chucked nervously, "that was almost 10 years ago. We'll go and get new ones."   
  
"Yeah, all of us," Jean chimed in.   
  
"Figured, since none of you are even wearing your old ones either," Kitty crossed her arms.   
  
"Let's just go!" Tabitha grabbed her arms and raced downstairs.   
  
"We have something better than Scott or Lance's car right?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Of course, we have Pietro's car," Rogue dangled his keys in the air by his car.   
  
"Come on!" Amara jumped into the backseat.   
  
"Watch out Bayville! The Sirens are back!" Tabitha yelled through the open window and Jean drove off.   
  
After three hours of having fun at the mall and getting new clothes, they went back to Pietro's car.   
  
"Ok, so what's the mission?"   
  
"Secret," Rogue flashed a mischievous look her way.   
  
"Ok, so where we off to now?" Kitty asked.   
  
"We just finished shopping, so movies!" Amara exclaimed.   
  
After the movie, "This was really great guys! Thanks for taking me out today!" Kitty smiled as she back into the seat on their way home.   
  
"Mission accomplished!" Tabitha and Amara gave each other a high five.   
  
"Our goal was for you to enjoy today, because you learned how to let go. And we brought Cinderella back just in time, to change and pick her little Princess from school," Jean stated.   
  
"See, you lived, it's only five hours without Eliza. This is just the first step for you. The Professor wanted us to let you know that you can still have fun not only a mother, but still a young woman with her friends," Rogue added.  
  
"Aww, thanks guys," Kitty hugged each one of them.   
  
"And if you ever need anything, the Bayville Sirens stick together!" Tabitha announced proudly.   
  
"Of course," Kitty laughed. 


	18. Understand

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
"Baby, you have to stay away from Mommy for a while till I get better," Kitty said gently stroking Eliza's hair.   
  
"Are you still taking me to school?" Eliza asked.   
  
Kitty shook her head, "Your Daddy will."  
  
"Ok, night Mommy. Love you," Eliza blew a kiss, and started to walk out, and then Pietro came into view.   
  
"Night Kitten," He smiled.   
  
"Night Pietro," She smiled back.   
  
"You need anything?" He asked.   
  
Kitty shook her head, "Make sure she's in bed before 10 at least, its way past her bedtime."   
  
"Of course," Pietro picked her up and started tickling her.   
  
"Daddy! Stop!" She screamed.   
  
"Night Baby," She sighed as they walked out.   
  
The next day, "Morning Kitten," Pietro teased, sitting on the edge of her bed.   
  
She moaned.   
  
Pietro put his hand to her forehead, "You're still burning up. I'll call the Professor if he could send someone to take care of you."   
  
"You don't need to, I'm fine," She said groggily.   
  
"If you need anything just call. I'm taking Eli to school now, see you at lunch," with that Pietro went downstairs.   
  
"I'm ready Daddy," Eliza smiled big with her backpack on and everything standing by the door.   
  
Pietro took her hand and led her to the car.   
  
At the school, "You behave ok? I'll pick you up. Love you," He kissed her.   
  
"Bye Daddy, love you too," She hugged him and ran to her class.   
  
"Elizabeth, who's that man that dropped you off?" Ms. Hart asked.   
  
"Oh, that's my Daddy," She beamed.   
  
"Well, you have a very handsome father," She commented.   
  
"I know, that's why I love him," She giggled.   
  
Later, "Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?" Eliza ran into the house looking for Kitty   
  
"In here Sweetheart," She called out from the living room.   
  
Pietro laughed when he saw this. Kitty sitting on the couch in sweats, a t-shirt, hair in a messy ponytail, covered in blankets, and a tissue box beside her. "Don't laugh," She glared.   
  
"Mommy, my teacher said I have a very handsome father," She said proudly.   
  
Pietro smirked.   
  
"Oh please," Kitty rolled her eyes.   
  
"So, what would you like for lunch, Ms. I'm-Jealous-because-my-daughter's-teacher-said-her-father-is-handsome-and-never-said-anything-about-me," He walked into the kitchen.   
  
"You're so lucky I'm sick. I don't even have the energy to yell at you," She shook her head.   
  
"So what did you do today?" Kitty asked as Eliza was getting her stuff out of her backpack.   
  
Eliza gasped and her eyes went big. "Daddy! Tell Mommy what my teacher said about me!"   
  
Pietro walked in and pulled Eliza onto his lap, "She did something very good on the playground today. I think she got it from you, because I would've done the complete opposite."   
  
"What happened?" Kitty asked.   
  
"It wasn't my fault, Mommy," She said "He pushed me down. Eliza held up her hands to show that they were badly skinned.   
  
"Ms. Hart told me what she did when she got up," Pietro continued.   
  
"He made me mad."   
  
"I'm sure he did, but your teacher said that you didn't hit him or push him back either," Pietro finished.   
  
Eliza shook her head, "I wanted too."   
  
"But you didn't. That's what important Annie, you controlled your anger. I think that's really great," Kitty announced proudly.   
  
"You do?" Eliza asked.   
  
Kitty nodded and smiled.   
  
"You're Mommy learned control at the Institute; you know that place where Grandpa Xavier lives?" Pietro asked.   
  
"Uh huh," Eliza nodded.   
  
"Maybe when you're older, he can teach you control," He added.   
  
Kitty looked at Pietro surprised.   
  
"Over what Daddy?"   
  
"I don't know. We'll find out…someday. Hopefully, that someday is far, far, away," He chuckled.   
  
Kitty laughed in agreement.   
  
"She has to know about us, all of us," Pietro whispered.   
  
"I know, she already asks me why Uncle Kurt is fuzzy, and why Aunt Rogue always wears gloves," She replied.   
  
"Why not now?" Pietro asked.   
  
"We should do it when everyone is together, or would that be too traumatizing?" Kitty wondered.   
  
"Um...we should do the smallest group first, but no Morlocks please, she might get too scared," He replied.   
  
"Annie, why don't you put your stuff away, while Mommy and Daddy talk," Kitty gathered her things together and handed it to her.   
  
"Ok!" Eliza then skipped her way to her room.   
  
"Brotherhood first, Acolytes next, New Mutants, and then the X-Men," Kitty stated.   
  
"I guess," Pietro shrugged.   
  
"I don't know how she'll take it, to find out that almost everyone she knew ever since she was a baby is a mutant, including her parents, and when she realizes she's one too, I don't know," Kitty shook her head worriedly.   
  
"We can only hope that she'll understand, we are her parents after all," Pietro added.   
  
Kitty sighed, "Only time will tell." 


	19. Confronted

The One   
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
Author's Notes: I'm going to skip the explanation of how almost everyone she knows is a mutant and move into 'the night' so here goes.   
  
Ring. Ring.   
  
"I got it!" Pietro shouted.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Pietro, do you have plans tonight?" The voice asked.   
  
"John?" He questioned.   
  
"Listen, I called all the guys together, so we're going out, you want to come or not?"   
  
"Fine, where?" Pietro sighed.   
  
"Don't know yet, but you know where to meet us right?"   
  
"Of course, I'll see you later," then Pietro hung up.   
  
"Who was it?" Kitty asked walking into the kitchen.   
  
"Just John. I'm going out tonight ok?" He took out a bottle of water and headed upstairs.   
  
Kitty shook her head and grabbed a snack.   
================================================================  
"You date women for the rush of it, for the one reason of being adored and of course the attention they give you, because they love you. They feed your ego," Erik started.   
  
"But of course, you have the same problem Remy did. Wait, never mind. Remy used to be a player. You date one woman, and the next time, it's another woman. You are a womanizer, you use them for what you want and what you can get, except for the part in which you a restricted from. The reason Remy's kind don't get too close to women is because they might fall in love, is sort of why you're afraid too," Remy added.   
  
"You're a ladies' man, and I'm correct with the plural," John chuckled.   
  
"And the number one rule is not to get attached, and so far you've obeyed it," Remy shook his head.   
  
"I am not afraid. I'm capable of loving," Pietro said defensively.   
  
"We never said that you weren't," John replied.   
  
"Stop using women," Piotr commented.   
  
"Give them a chance," Remy suggested.   
  
"Give Kitty a chance," Erik pleaded.   
  
"What? When did she get into this conversation? And is this a 'gang up on Pietro night?'" Pietro was surprised.   
  
Piotr, Remy, and John shook their heads and left.   
  
"Well?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Do you remember what happened almost 6 years ago?" Erik asked.   
  
"Why would I?" He snapped.   
  
"Listen, your daughter was conceived; don't tell me you remember the one night that changed your entire life?" Erik was getting angry.   
  
"Dad! Please, I thought we weren't going to talk about this anymore!" Pietro was angry too.   
  
"Just listen! We're you two drunk? At least remember that!" Erik shouted.   
  
Pietro exhaled loudly, and shook his head.   
  
"Good, so you know that you both were aware of what you were the doing the whole time," Erik pointed out.   
  
Pietro crossed his arms, but remained silent.   
  
"What I need you to do is calm down, and hear what I have to say," Erik began.   
  
Pietro frowned, "Look at us dad. This is how we were supposed to be when I was growing up. I'm almost 30 and now you're lecturing on the birds and the bees. I think it it's a little too late for that."   
  
"This is not the topic and you know it," Erik answered.   
  
"Fine then, what is it?"   
  
"Describe Kitty for me please?" Erik asked.   
  
Pietro rolled his eyes, "She's not bad for a mother. She's beautiful. Nice hair, eyes, body…"  
  
"Ok, so you admit that you are attracted to her, but what other characteristics are there?" Erik sat there patiently.   
  
Pietro sighed exasperatedly, "She's annoying, ditzy, loud, naïve, pathetic, loser, X-geek, self-centered, immature, and the list goes on."  
  
"Are you listening to yourself? That's not the Kitty I know. You're not in High School anymore. The young lady back then is no longer the woman today. That night changed her entire life too. Not only did she lose her innocence to you, she got pregnant, gave up her dream job to be a full-time mother, and left home to move in with you. Now she's the one who gets up in the morning to make your breakfast and coffee, she's the one who does your laundry, who irons your clothes, who packs your lunch, who cleans your house, and the one person to take care of you when you are sick. She doesn't do it because she has to, because she doesn't. She could sleep in every morning if she wanted to, or go to work like she's always to do. She could take care of only herself and Eliza, and still live in luxury at the mansion, and leave you to die if she wanted to. But she doesn't. She does it because she cares."  
  
"Are you done?" Pietro asked.   
  
"No," Erik chuckled. "Do you think she would've slept with you if she didn't love you?"  
  
"What?" Pietro's mood changed from anger to shock.   
  
"Do you think she would've slept with you if she didn't love you?" He repeated.   
  
"How did love get into this?" Pietro look confused.   
  
"Kitty's not the kind of girl to give herself to just any guy. You said so yourself, neither of you were drunk. Do you actually believe she slept with you just because things got out of hand, which is the reason you slept with her," Erik was right, and Pietro knew it.   
  
"We just got caught up in the moment, that's all!" Pietro exclaimed.   
  
"You did, not her."   
  
"I'm not telling you marry her, I told you from the very start, and I won't make you marry her if you're just going to divorce later. Give her a chance. She deserves it. She didn't get in this position by herself, and all you've been doing is treating her like a housekeeper. Take her out once in a while," Erik suggested.   
  
"I do."   
  
"Not enough. Get to know her, and you'll see what I see," Erik patted him on the shoulder and left.   
  
=============================================================  
  
"You're home early," greeted Kitty as she was putting away the dishes.   
  
"I was with Dad and the guys, and then I went to Lookout Point to think," He folded his arms and just watched her, "Why did you sleep with me that night?"   
  
The glass fell from her hand, but Pietro caught it and put it in its place in the cupboard.   
  
"I thought we weren't going to talk about this anymore."   
  
"I'm just curious," He replied, "You love me don't you?" His old smirk appeared again.   
  
"I never said that," She then made her way the stairs, with Pietro following.   
  
"Well…why did you?" He asked.   
  
"It was a mistake," She opened the door to Eliza's room for both of them to see her asleep, "but I don't regret it."   
  
Pietro looked into her eyes, and felt something he's never felt before.   
  
Kitty walked into her room, leaving Pietro to stand there.   
  
"Good night Pietro," she said over her shoulder. 


	20. The Night That Started It All

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
Author's Notes: Here, it is the long awaited chapter. I hope it's what you expected.   
  
Flashback  
  
(6 years ago)  
  
"You guys can't leave me here," Kitty whined from her spot in the booth.   
  
"Sorry, but we got patrol tonight," Jubilee shrugged.   
  
"And you didn't tell me?" Kitty was shocked.   
  
Bobby flashed a toothy grin.   
  
"You guys suck! You planned this!" Kitty ranted.   
  
"You need to get out more, you're free now. No more Lance," Jubilee added.   
  
"Yeah, you know for fact Kitty that you can have fun here by yourself. You can meet guys, and plus you have no curfew unlike the rest of us, who still go to school, Ms. I'm-out-of-High school-and-College," Amara teased.  
  
"Fine, leave me, but if something happens tonight, you are all to blame," Kitty turned her head and crossed her arms.   
  
"Good bye your majesty," Bobby laughed.   
  
"You know you're lucky I can't throw stuff at you like Jean and Wanda," She glared.   
  
"Bye!" Jubilee smiled and grabbed Bobby and Amara and ran out.   
  
"I can't believe they did this to me," Kitty laid her head in her arms, and blocked out the world.   
  
"Looks like the 'Kitten,' is a bit lonely tonight," Pietro scooted into the booth next to her.   
  
"Don't you have other people to bother tonight, like your fan club," Kitty didn't even bother to look up.   
  
"Just dumped one right now, tried to spot a new one, but I found you, and you're even better," He smirked.   
  
"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Kitty looked up to the heavens.   
  
"Come on, I can't be that bad. I mean, how many girls in here can only dream to have me as company," He slipped his arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Quit flattering Maximoff, the only person here who thinks of you like that is the person you see in the mirror," Kitty moved his arm away and turned around to find something amusing than to listen to the Speed Demon.   
  
"Excuse me, but if you haven't noticed, you're the most hated girl here, and the proof is right behind you," He added arrogantly.   
  
Kitty looked and sighed in defeat, "Fine, but like I said earlier, why don't you bother them?"   
  
"Why do you hate me so much? We've never had a decent conversation, and we've known each other for years now," Pietro stated.   
  
"Exactly. Remember even when I saved you, you still insulted me. I could've left you to fall and die, but I saved you, and what do I get? 'Thanks! But you just about miffed that Slowpoke.' You think I could ever forget that? I realized one thing; don't even bother with Pietro Maximoff, because he's a guy with only 'one thing' on his mind. You use girls for what you want and then dump them when you're tired of them. You have has no heart, and those girls are too blinded by your looks that they can't see it. You wouldn't know a nice guy, if he was thrown right in front of you. The only reason you're nice to a girl is because you want something from her." Kitty stuck out her chin to prove her point.   
  
"I can prove you wrong Pryde. I have a heart, but I'm not just giving it to anyone. That girl has to be 'the one.' You're right these girls are only for the moment but other than that, they're useless," He replied.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'll show you then, tonight. Just you and me, forget my fan club, and forget I'm the most wanted guy in Bayville. I can be nice to girl without wanting something in return, for now, you'll be that girl, just for an example of how I'll treat 'my girl," He smirked.   
  
"Whatever Pietro. I dare you to," Kitty challenged.   
  
Pietro left the booth and came back, with his hand extended, and no ounce of arrogance in his voice, "Hi, I'm Pietro Maximoff, nice to meet you. And your name is…"   
  
Kitty looked at him as if he was a walking zombie, until he waved his hand in front of her face. "Oh," She laughed embarrassed, "Kitty, nice meeting you too."   
  
"Mind if I join you?"   
  
Kitty shook her head.   
  
So Pietro then scooted in and sat next to her, at a more safe distant than before, "Would you like a drink?"   
  
"A Sprite please?" She giggled at this new feeling she was experiencing.   
  
So for a couple of hours, they stayed at the booth, forgetting who they were and how they were supposed to act. Kitty wouldn't admit it to herself, but she was having a good time.   
  
Two figures appeared on both of her shoulders. One was Kitty in her old High school outfit, pink sweater and everything, the other was in the Bayville Sirens outfit.   
  
The good Kitty spoke, "You should go soon, it's late. Plus you don't want to fall for a guy like him."   
  
The Siren Kitty argued, "No. Stay. You're having fun. You need this. He isn't so bad right?"   
  
Kitty looked from one shoulder to another with mixed feelings, 'What should I do?' Her inner voice cried out.   
  
"Hey, you want to dance?" Pietro stood up and offered his hand to help her out.   
  
Kitty pursed her lips together to look to her shoulders, poof, they were gone. "Sure," She got up and took his hand.   
  
The two appeared again, "Haha," The Siren Kitty laughed.   
  
The good Kitty turned around and sighed. Then they both disappeared.   
  
At first, there were a lot of fast songs, with lots of physical contact, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves.   
  
As time passed the songs became slower, causing the two to get closer.   
  
"Come on, let's go. You can't be falling for this guy," The good Kitty begged.   
  
"It's too late for that," The Siren Kitty smirked.   
  
Pietro was holding Kitty close so she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
They stayed like that for at least a couple more songs, in their own little bubble, oblivious to the world around them.   
  
"He's never shown this side of himself before, he's actually a great guy," The Siren Kitty added.   
  
"He might want something from her that she can't give," The good Kitty crossed her arms in frustration.   
  
"He said so himself, he doesn't want anything from her. He's enjoying himself too, just like she is. It's no wonder she fell in love with the 'real' Pietro Maximoff," The Siren Kitty announced.   
  
"Whatever," The good Kitty rolled her eyes.   
  
"Go away," Kitty muttered to the little figures on her shoulder, she was tired of all the fighting of her subconscious.   
  
"What did you say?" Pietro backed off a little bit to get a good look at her.   
  
"Huh?" Kitty was caught off guard.   
  
"You said something, I couldn't hear it though," He replied.   
  
"Oh, it was nothing," She went back into his arms and laid her head back on his shoulder.   
  
'She isn't so bad after all,' He thought as he watched her in his arms.   
  
A couple minutes later, "Hey Pietro, do you have the time?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Does Cinderella need to home before midnight?" He teased a little bit.   
  
She playfully rolled her eyes, "I believe it's a little too late for that," as she reached over to his arm to see the time.   
  
"Do you need to go?" Pietro asked, not wanting her to leave.   
  
She nodded, not wanting to leave either, "Thank you, I had a great time tonight."   
  
She walked back over to the booth to grab her bag, as she was about to walk out Pietro grabbed her hand.   
  
"What?" She looked at him, falling into his silver-screaming blue eyes. (AN: I made that part up)  
  
"I wanted to give you something because I had a great time too," He pulled her close, and he bent down so that their faces were merely inches apart.   
  
The figures came back almost immediately, "Don't do it!" The good Kitty screamed.   
  
"Follow your heart," The Siren persisted.   
  
Kitty blocked them out as soon as Pietro closed the gap in between them.   
  
It was short, sweet kiss. When they pulled back, they looked at each other. Pietro looked content, while Kitty's smile couldn't get any bigger.   
  
They kissed again, but this kiss was different than the last time, as Kitty felt electricity and warmth surge through her unlike she's ever known.   
  
Pietro still held her close, and laughed, "I thought you had to go."   
  
"I don't want to anymore," She replied softly.  
  
Suddenly, Kitty felt herself being engulfed in a gust of wind and found herself in a room, Pietro's room.   
  
"Now where were we?" Pietro bent down again.   
  
And one thing led to another.   
  
End of Flashback 


	21. Winter Wonderland

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for reviews. For those of you who don't know, Eliza is now 5 years old, in Pre-school. I hope you're not getting confused with nicknames; I like it when little kids have different nicknames from their parents.   
  
"Kitty, did you charge $200 to my card this week? I thought you already went shopping last week?" Pietro voice rang throughout the house as he checked the mail in the kitchen.   
  
"I went again," She called out, "plus it wasn't only for me this time, it was for both of us."   
  
"Who's us?" He sighed.   
  
"Me and Annie of course," She replied.   
  
Pietro walked into the family room, and what a sight he saw.   
  
Eliza giggled, while her mother just laughed.   
  
Kitty and Eliza were on their own exercise mats, in their own sizes, with matching outfits, sweatbands and all.   
  
"Richard Simmons? Couldn't you at least get someone else to introduce our daughter to?" Pietro shut the TV off.   
  
Kitty shook her head and sighed, "We were exercising, excuse you!"   
  
"She doesn't need to exercise, she's only five! And you have Danger Room sessions, you don't need this! You spent $200 for all of this?!" He exclaimed.   
  
"Well, I got other videos, and more matching clothes. Don't you think it's adorable?" Kitty pinched her daughter's cheek, "She matches me!"   
  
"Yeah!" Eliza agreed.   
  
"Like mother like daughter," Pietro shook his sat down in 'his' chair, watching the two.  
  
"You know what Eliza?" Kurt asked.   
  
"What?" She climbed onto his lap.   
  
"My first Christmas here, I chased your Mommy around with a mistletoe," He laughed.   
  
"What's a mistletoe Mommy?"   
  
"It's a plant that has been in tradition for years and years that when two people are under it, they have to kiss," She replied.   
  
"You liked my Mommy!" Eliza scrunched up her face together in disgust.   
  
"Eliza!" Kitty laughed in shock.   
  
"Yeah, of course, who wouldn't? She's beautiful, kind, sweet, and caring," Kurt added.   
  
"Then how come you didn't end up with my Mommy?"   
  
"Because I realized we were never more than friends," He patted her head.   
  
"My goodness child! You ask so many questions!" Ororo picked her up.   
  
Kitty mouthed a "thanks" to her.   
  
"Nana Roro, tell me how my Mommy and Daddy met please?" Eliza begged.   
  
Kitty's eyes widened at her daughter's questions, and quickly glanced at Pietro who was at the TV watching a game with the guys.   
  
"Why, don't you ask your Daddy? I'm not sure when they met," Ororo placed her on Pietro's lap.   
  
'Ororo, you're putting them on the spot,' Professor scolded.   
  
'Professor, you have to admit, it's the perfect time for them to get together. Eliza's getting older, she's going to find out that they aren't together, they just a need a shove in the right direction.'  
  
"Daddy, how did you meet Mommy?" Eliza asked playing with Pietro's face.   
  
He glanced to where Kitty was, on a ladder, placing the star on top of the tree, and thought a while.   
  
Jean opened the window, while Ororo sent a light breeze to help Kitty lose her balance.   
  
Pietro placed Eliza down and caught Kitty just in time.   
  
"Daddy! Look! You and Mommy are under mistletoe!" Eliza beamed.   
  
Kitty blushed a bit and turned away.   
  
Everyone was quiet as they watched the two after they heard Eliza's announcement.   
  
Pietro put her down and waited for her to face him. She did, eventually, and Pietro drew closer so that they were only inches away.   
  
Eliza waited with anticipation on the edge of her seat, everyone following her.   
  
Pietro kissed her. It was like something inside him wanted to do this for so long, and here was his chance.   
  
Kitty was overjoyed. This was the first kiss they had shared since that fateful night almost six years ago.   
  
Everyone was cheering and teasing while the two were kissing.  
  
They drew apart and both looked away embarrassed.   
  
Eric looked to Xavier and smiled.   
  
"Uncle Bobby!" Eliza exclaimed running up the steps of the mansion, "Wake up!   
  
"Ugh," Bobby trudged out of his room, "Eliza, I'm still sleeping," He yawned.   
  
"Uncle Bobby! Let's play!" She begged grabbing his hand.   
  
"Where's your Dad, isn't it his day off today?" He made his way back to his room.   
  
"But Uncle Bobby, you can make ice things," Eliza pouted.   
  
"I'll make 'ice things' and then go back to sleep ok?" He lazily made his way outside.   
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Eliza dragged him.   
  
"Pietro," Bobby spat out as soon as he saw him, "what are you doing here? Your daughter is waking all of us up."   
  
"Not my fault! Blame her," He pointed to Kitty making a snow man with the rest of the girls, "you're the only one not up anyway."   
  
"I brought Uncle Bobby!" Eliza jumped all around them.  
  
"Go make something for her Bobby, she's been waiting for you since we got here," Kitty stated.   
  
So Bobby made a bunch of huge ice figures and made his way back upstairs.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Snow angels!" Eliza shouted lying down.   
  
"Ok," Kitty lay down next to her and then got up to admire their handiwork.   
  
"Daddy, did you see?" She climbed onto his lap, and grabbed the cup his was drinking from.   
  
"Bleh," She spit it out, "Daddy, that's gross!"   
  
"It's coffee, Babe. You want hot chocolate?"   
  
"Uh huh," She grabbed his hand and led him back inside.   
  
"Hello? Earth to Kitty? Where are you?" Rogue waved her hand in front of her face.   
  
"Huh?" Kitty looked up to see Remy and Rogue laughing at her.   
  
"They're gone now petite," Remy teased.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Kitty went back to building her snow man.   
  
"Remember Kitty, the Nile isn't just a river in Egypt," Rogue smiled.   
  
"Denial," coughed John, while Amara snickered in the background.   
  
============================================= 


	22. Water War

The One   
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
"Mommy, look its Gramps!" Eliza exclaimed.   
  
Once Kitty stopped the car, Eliza jumped out, with boxing gloves on and shouted, "Let's fight!"  
  
"Bring it on," Logan teased.   
  
So Eliza threw punches at him left and right, while he just pretended to get hurt.   
  
"Mr. Logan! I let you spend time with her for a couple of days, and you turn her into a fighter," Kitty crossed her arms.   
  
He just shrugged as they moved away from the car into a more open space.   
  
Kitty shook her head, "We're here for dinner Annie, don't get too dirty."   
  
"Yes Mommy!" She flashed a smile before Kitty phased inside.   
  
"Hello Kitty, you're here early," Professor greeted her as he met her in the foyer.   
  
"I wanted to see if Ororo needed any help in the kitchen, plus Eliza wanted to get here early, and now I see why," Kitty laughed.   
  
"Let them have fun Kitty, it's not every once in a while. Plus you know how much Logan loves little girls, especially those who calls him, 'Gramps," Professor laughed.   
  
"She's the only one who calls him that. I'm curious, what's the occasion?" Kitty questioned.  
  
"Nothing really," He answered.   
  
"Ok," Kitty nodded and made her way into the kitchen.   
  
Later that night, Pietro was watching TV, while the guys were hanging around outside, Eliza walked in and started watching too. There was a commercial, so Pietro started to surf the channels, then he went over the Disney channel.   
  
"Daddy, stop," She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Here," He changed the channel, got up and left.   
  
Kitty walked in drinking apple cider, just to check on Eliza. She was on floor, sitting Indian style, sucking her thumb, with her teddy bear in her arms. Kitty chuckled to herself. "Annie, not too close to the TV," She warned then walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Eliza didn't hear because she was too into the movie.   
  
"Bright eyes, your Mommy said not too close," Eric walked in, and poked her tummy, and sat on the couch.   
  
"Huh?" Eliza turned around and spotted him.   
  
"Come here," He gestured.  
  
She crawled onto his lap, "I love you Pappy."   
  
"I love you too Bright eyes," He kissed the top of her head.   
  
"Auntie Wanda! Come on!" Eliza shouted as she ran across the backyard in her bathing suit.   
  
"Wanda go," Pietro encouraged as he started the sprinklers.   
  
"Leave me alone Pietro! I'll go when I want too," She continued to sit on the stool in the kitchen.   
  
Pietro picked up his kicking sister and threw her onto the grass. "Haha," He laughed.   
  
"I wouldn't be laughing brother-dear," She glared as water started spraying her.   
  
"Why not? You know better to torture me in front of my daughter," He smirked, as Eliza ran around laughing and jumping.   
  
Wanda got up and used her powers to throw him the same he did.   
  
"You could've let me take off my shirt first!" Pietro complained as he was taking off his now soaked t-shirt.   
  
Pietro was wearing swimming trunks and a pair of slippers, while Wanda was wearing a tank top and shorts.   
  
"Bright eyes come here," Eric called for her from the backyard door.   
  
"Yes Pappy?" She ran to him.   
  
"In back of the tree over there, there's a bucket of water balloons, when you see the chance, get your Daddy and Auntie Wanda ok?" He ordered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
  
"Why don't you join them?" Kitty offered as she was cleaning the kitchen.   
  
"What about you?"   
  
"Go ahead. It's not everyday that the whole Maximoff family is here, plus you're the one who planted the water balloons in the first place, might as well fight your war," She laughed.   
  
So as the twins were fighting, Eric and Eliza made their way behind the tree for the attack.   
  
Kitty watched from the window.   
  
All of a sudden, Wanda was hit when she wasn't looking. "Pietro!" She yelled.   
  
"It wasn't me, I swear," He braced himself for a hit.   
  
"You know you're fast enough," She glared.   
  
Then they heard laughing and spotted the perpetrators. Then Pietro was hit, which made Eliza fall to the floor with giggles, "I got you Daddy!"   
  
"No, now I got you," He smirked as he picked her up.   
  
"No, fair! You have powers! All of you!" She pouted.   
  
"Hey," He laughed and put her down, "you will get them someday, besides it's not all that great."   
  
"But Auntie Wanda, gets to beat you up with hers," She flashed a smile to favorite aunt.   
  
"You have powers of your own right now," Wanda added walking up to Pietro and using his shoulder as an arm rest, "see, you have these two wrapped around your finger."   
  
Eliza gasped as an idea came into her mind.   
  
"What's wrong?" They all asked, worried that something happened.   
  
"Mommy," She grinned, "we need to get her."   
  
"Ok, who's the evil mastermind she got this from?" Wanda teased.   
  
Pietro and Eric pointed to each other.   
  
"Oh well," Wanda grabbed some balloons and started throwing at them.   
  
Kitty laughed watching the whole thing while washing the dishes.   
  
"Boo!"   
  
"Ahh!" Kitty screamed and faced a soaked Pietro.   
  
"You're coming with me," He picked her up and brought her outside.   
  
"I didn't even get to change yet!" She shouted.   
  
"Mommy!" Eliza called out.   
  
"Yes?" Kitty turned around to get hit.   
  
"Eliza Ann Maximoff, you are going to pay!" Kitty grabbed the hose and started spraying her.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Enough! I give up! I'm sorry!" She shouted.   
  
"Come here," Kitty took her in her arms, "I love you," and then she broke a water balloon over her head.   
  
"Water war!" Pietro shouted.  
  
"You're on!" Kitty smirked.   
  
"I'll make the balloons," Eric went back inside.   
  
"I wanna help bring them out!" Eliza brought the bucket by the door.   
  
"I'll finish cleaning the kitchen, while you two have fun," She smiled knowingly to her father.   
  
But Pietro and Kitty didn't even listen; they were in the middle of their 'water war.'   
  
"Look at them Dad, they don't even know even that we're not there," Wanda dried herself off.   
  
Pietro and Kitty were throwing balloons at each other, shoving each other in the way of the sprinklers (Kitty), and picking up and tossing each other (Pietro) and fighting over the hose.   
  
After a few minutes of their fun, Eric tried to end the war, "Time for a peace treaty. I thought after we'd run out of water balloons you'd stop."   
  
Kitty looked at Pietro and burst out laughing.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" Pietro looked at himself to see what was so funny.   
  
"You look awful!" Kitty couldn't stop laughing.   
  
"Me, awful? That's an oxymoron," Pietro grinned.   
  
"Oh please? You don't always look perfect, and I know that for a fact," Kitty stated.   
  
"You look like a drowned rat!"   
  
"You look like the Lochness Monster!"   
  
"I'll give you a Lochness Monster!" Pietro ran toward the hose again and soaked her, for the millionth time today.   
  
Eric shook his head, "Are you two ever going to give up?!"   
  
They looked to each other, "No way!"   
  
And it began all over again.   
  
An hour later, Kitty was laughing, lying in the grass, soaked to the bone.   
  
Pietro was supporting himself on top of her by planting both hands by her shoulders.   
  
"I give up ok?" She panted.   
  
"Finally," He smirked.   
  
"Are you done yet?" Eric called out from the kitchen window.   
  
"Yes," Pietro replied, but still on top of her.   
  
"I will get you back somehow Maximoff," She teased.   
  
"Sore loser," Pietro got up and offered his hand to help her up.   
  
"So," She took it and they walked back inside still laughing.   
  
"Shh! Get cleaned up or else you'll both get sick. They've been asleep for the past hour," Eric motioned to Wanda and Eliza asleep on the couch.   
  
Kitty covered her mouth to keep from laughing; then she leaned over the sleeping Eliza and kissed her temple.   
  
"You're going to her wet!" Pietro whispered.   
  
Kitty pretended she didn't hear him and made her way upstairs.   
  
"You know, the floor is going to be wet all because of you," He teased.   
  
"What are you going to do about it?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"This," He picked her up and raced upstairs and into her bathroom.  
  
"Show off," She stuck out her tongue.   
  
"I thought you know better than to stick that thing out," He laughed.   
  
She took of her shoe and threw it at him, "Pervert!" Then slammed the door. 


	23. Valentines Day

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
"Mommy, look what Uncle Bobby taught me," Eliza announced as she put mashed potatoes onto her spoon.   
  
"No! Don't!" Kitty was too late; the mashed potatoes had hit Pietro right on his face.   
  
"Oops, sorry Daddy," Eliza cowered in her seat.   
  
Kitty burst out laughing.   
  
"Do you think this is funny?" Pietro looked upset at Kitty, not Eliza.   
  
Kitty pursed her lips together to keep from laughing, but she couldn't hold it in.   
  
"Would you like some gravy with your mashed potatoes?" Kitty grabbed the bowl and dumped it on his head.   
  
"Mommy," Eliza gasped, "you touched Daddy's hair!"   
  
"So," Kitty smirked proudly, "I told you I'd get you back!"   
  
"I supposed you'd like some apple pie for dessert," Pietro smashed the whole thing on her face.   
  
Eliza hid under the table as her parents fought; she reached for the phone and dialed for the mansion.  
  
"Hello?" Scott answered the phone.   
  
"Hello? This is Eliza, my Mommy and Daddy is throwing food at each other, I don't wanna to get hit," She whined.   
  
Scott laughed, then pulled himself together for Eliza's sake, "We're on our way!"   
  
Everything that was in arms reach was ammo, but then they even resorted to the food in the freezer, fridge, and cupboards.   
  
"I have an idea," Jean suggested on their way over, "Ok, we'll…"   
  
Ding Dong.   
  
'Eliza, its Auntie Jean, open the door.'   
  
"Get it Kitty," Pietro paused before smashing her face with food.   
  
"No way! I look terrible!" She poured water over his head.   
  
"I'm not answering it!" He went ahead and smashed it onto her face.   
  
"I'll get it!" Eliza ran from under the table to the door.   
  
"Shh," Jean whispered.   
  
"Who is it Sweetie?" Kitty asked while still attacking Pietro.   
  
"It's just the police. I told them you were fighting and throwing things at each other," She replied innocently as she walked in.   
  
Kitty's eyes widened as Pietro's jaw dropped.   
  
"Gotcha!" Kurt exclaimed as they saw a flash.   
  
"Wow, you two really made a mess," Jean commented walking into the kitchen.   
  
"Did you just lie to Mommy and Daddy?" Kitty squatted down to be eye level with Eliza.   
  
"Auntie Jean told me too," She pouted.   
  
Kitty glared at Jean, then spoke to Eliza, "Give Mommy a hug."   
  
Eliza made a face as she was soon covered in whatever Kitty was covered in.   
  
"That's what you get for lying," Kitty placed a fart kiss on her cheek.   
  
"I wonder what really would've happened if she really did call the police," Scott laughed.   
  
"I think you two are having a bit too much fun living here," Kurt added, "Wanda told me about the huge water fight that lasted for hours."   
  
Kitty blushed and turned away.   
  
"Way too obvious," Tabitha teased.   
  
"I think everything is under control here, we'll leave the mess to them," Jean spoke into the communicator.   
  
"Did you get pictures?" Jubilee asked on the other side.   
  
"Of course," Jean replied.   
  
"We'll see you guys later," Scott laughed, then waved as they headed outside.   
  
"Look at the mess you did," Eliza put her hands on her hips to play 'Mommy.'   
  
"Daddy can clean it up, he does it faster," Kitty flashed a smile, and then picked up Eliza, "You need a bath."   
  
Pietro made a face.   
  
"I love you Daddy!" Eliza smiled as she waved since Kitty was holding her over her shoulder.   
  
"I love you too Babe," He shook his head and laughed.   
================================================================  
"Ok, is this another 'gang up on Pietro' night?" Pietro asking walking into his father's base.   
  
"I wouldn't say that," John said, "pull up a chair. It's a poker night, and we thought you missed out since you haven't played in a while."   
  
"How's the kid?" Remy asked shuffling the cards.   
  
"She's fine, I can't believe she's turning six soon," He replied.   
  
"How's Kitty?" Piotr asked.   
  
"She's great, and just to let you know from the last time we had that 'serious' conversation, I did listen to you. I'm taking her out tomorrow night for Valentines Day too," Pietro added.   
  
"Don't hurt her Pietro, she deserves better than that," Eric warned.   
  
"Dad, how can I hurt her? I'm in love with her," Pietro smiled, a real smile.   
  
Silence. A pin drop could be heard in the room.  
  
Pietro looked around and everyone had shock written on their faces from what he had just said.   
  
The phone ringing caused everyone to break out of their stupor.   
  
"Hello?" John reached over for the phone.   
  
"Why are you guys so surprised? You said yourselves that you know that I am capable of loving," Pietro shook his head at his fellow Acolytes.   
  
"We knew you were in love with her, but we didn't actually expect you to verbalize it. Here it's for you," John handed him the phone.   
  
"Hello?" Pietro into the phone.   
  
"Daddy?" The voice asked.   
  
"What's up?"   
  
"'Member when you gave me dinner last night and it burned my tongue?" She asked sweetly.   
  
"Yes, I remember," He replied.   
  
"Well…you said you'd make it up to me, 'member that?"   
  
"Go on," He laughed.   
  
"Well, I saw this new doll on TV, and then I thought, I want it, and then I told Mommy, and then she said to remind you about last night, and then I called you."   
  
"We'll see, ok Babe? I'll talk to you later," He heard the guys snicker then glared.   
  
"I love you Daddy," She beamed.   
  
"Love you too," then Pietro hung up.   
  
"Was that Kitty?" John teased.   
  
"Moron!" Pietro hit him upside his head, "That was Eli!"   
  
The rest of the guys snickered again.   
  
"What did she want?" Eric asked.   
  
"Some new doll she saw on TV, because I promised I'd make it up to her for burning her tongue by giving her some hot food," He answered.   
  
"That girl has you wrapped around her tiny little finger," Remy teased.   
  
"I know, who knew the great Pietro Maximoff would soften up after having a little girl," John laughed.   
  
"I did not soften up! Ok, so she does have me wrapped around her finger, but she's the only one alright?" Pietro snapped defensively.   
  
"Ok, ok, I stand corrected," John stood up and hung his head.   
  
"Does Kitty know how you feel?" Eric asked.   
  
Pietro didn't answer.   
  
"I take that as a no," John stated.   
  
"You mean to tell us that you told us before you told her?!" Eric banged his hand on the table.   
  
"I was planning on doing that tomorrow night," He spoke in his own defense.   
  
"Take Remy's advice and tell her as soon as possible, so you can go on making another Eliza," He teased.   
  
"Remy!" All the men threw their soda cans at him.   
================================================================  
"Annie, remember, listen to whatever Auntie Wanda tells you do ok? So when she says it's time for bed, it's for bed ok?" Kitty kissed her daughter.  
  
"Yes Mommy, what time will you and Daddy be back?" She looked at her parents, all dressed up.   
  
Kitty looked to Pietro, so he said, "Before Mommy turns into a pumpkin."   
  
Eliza giggled, "Don't lose Mommy's shoe."   
  
Pietro picked her up and kissed her.   
  
"Take care of Mommy, because she's Cinderella tonight," She ordered.   
  
"Yes 'mam. I will have her home before the clock strikes twelve," He put her down and saluted.   
  
Wanda rolled her eyes, "Just go! Have fun you two!"   
  
Pietro ushered her out and into his car.   
  
"You know Eli was right when she said you're Cinderella tonight, you look beautiful," He commented as he escorted her into the restaurant.   
  
"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," She laughed.   
  
"Maximoff table for two," He spoke to the waitress.   
  
"Yes sir, right this way," She took them to a secluded area outside.   
  
"Oh my goodness," Kitty was in awe, "This is beautiful."   
  
It was right in the middle of a garden, just their table, with violinists playing on the side. The star shined brightly in the dark sky, adding more beauty to the area.   
  
"What would you like to drink?" Pietro asked once they were seated.   
  
"Pietro, this is…expensive!" She exclaimed.   
  
He laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry about it."  
  
After they had eaten, he offered her his hand, "May I have this dance?"   
  
She took it and he pulled her close, and they danced to soft music of the violinists.   
  
"Pietro, why are you doing this? This is so…"   
  
"Expensive?" He teased.   
  
"Amazing," She laughed.   
  
"Listen Kitty, there's so much I want to say to you, and I'm not so sure how it's going to come out, but here goes," He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."   
  
They stopped dancing and Kitty looked at him in confusion, with her arms still around his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'm sorry for ever hurting you. I'm sorry for everything," He sighed.   
  
"Pietro it's ok. You know, we learned our lesson, plus I don't mind the consequence, I don't regret her one bit, she's wonderful," She stated.   
  
"It's not only that. For a long time, I've been treating you as a maid, and it's recently that I began spent time with you. You're a good mother to my daughter. You take care of her, but also you take care of me too. I just want to let you know that I appreciate you so much. It must've been hard to carry her for nine whole months, deal with me, work, and everything other a thing a girl in her early twenties has to deal with, plus giving up your job, moving in with me, and staying home all day. I think you're a remarkable woman, and I wouldn't have anyone else to be my daughter's mother," He started.   
  
Kitty was silent as tears began to make their way down her cheeks.   
  
He cupped her face wit his hands, and used his thumbs to wipe her tears, "I took you for granted, because I couldn't stand you one bit."   
  
Kitty laughed, "I couldn't stand you either."   
  
"But I always found myself wanting to be near you, even if meant fighting with you over little things. Then I started enjoying being around you, watching you, especially with Eli, and then I realized something," Pietro paused.   
  
Kitty held her breath.   
  
"I love you," He spoke with all sincerity.  
  
A spring of laughter gurgled inside of Kitty, as she no longer stopped the tears, "I love you too, you know I have."   
  
He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.   
  
Later that night, Wanda heard the car pull in and wanted to tease them, so she ran to the door, crossed her arms, and started her toe tapping.   
  
"You're still up," Pietro stated as he opened the door.   
  
"You're late," She shook her head and looked at her watch.   
  
"Is she asleep?" Kitty asked beside him.   
  
Pietro grunted, "We're not late. Just in time," He pushed her out of the way and headed upstairs.   
  
Wanda watched as he saw that their hands were entwined, "I see you two had fun tonight," She teased.   
  
Pietro just pulled Kitty up the stairs.   
  
"Thanks Wanda," She blew a kiss over her shoulder.  
  
"No problem. I'll see you guys later, and yes, she's asleep," Wanda grabbed her coat and left.  
  
"How's my little princess?" Pietro walked into her room, as Kitty switched on the lights.   
  
Kitty followed him and knelt by the bed.   
  
"Eli, it's Daddy and Mommy, wake up," He gently shook her.   
  
"Don't wake her up!" Kitty whispered.   
  
"It's ok," He continued.  
  
She yawned and rubbed her eyes.   
  
"Hey Baby," Kitty greeted.   
  
Eliza moaned, "What time is it?"   
  
"Midnight, told you I'd have her back in time," He kissed her; "We just wanted to say good night."   
  
"Did you have fun?" She yawned again.   
  
Kitty nodded, "Now go back to sleep, we love you," She placed a kiss on her temple.   
  
"Night Mommy! Night Daddy! Love you too." She kissed them back and then Pietro tucked her back in.   
  
"See you in the morning," Kitty smiled over her shoulder as she phased into her room. 


	24. Kiss the Girl

The One

By: Mhealeayah

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution

Author's Notes: Thanks again for your reviews. I'm trying to finish this story as soon as possible, that's why this week I've been updating like crazy. And if you forgot, Eliza is still 5.

"Movie night! Movie night!" Eliza couldn't stay in her seat.

"Eli," Pietro chuckled, "remember, a movie's not a movie without popcorn, so you have to finish your dinner then we'll watch ok?"

"Yes Daddy," Eliza nodded and started shoving her food into her mouth.

"Slow down," Kitty laughed, "so what are we watching tonight?"

"Little Mermaid!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Ok, once you finish go ahead and set up the movie, while I clean up and make us some popcorn," Kitty suggested.

Eliza hurried and put her dishes into the sink, "Thanks Mom that was yummy!" Then she ran into the family room.

"Need help?" Pietro went behind Kitty while she was rinsing the dishes.

"Pietro stop!" She giggled as his breath tickled the back of neck.

"Come on, let's put her to bed and then fool around," He smirked.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "No, its movie night."

"Fine," Pietro gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, sighed and walked into the family room.

"Eep!" Eliza hid under the blanket and cuddled with Pietro when the shark started chasing Ariel and Flounder.

Pietro light chuckled and pulled her onto his lap, she buried her face into his chest, "Is it done yet?"

"Almost," Kitty leaned her head onto Pietro's shoulder.

Whenever Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam came into the scene, she'd gasp and cover her eyes.

"It's ok," Pietro would chuckle, and pull the blanket down.

"She's ugly, Mommy, and fat," Eliza made a face.

Kitty laughed.

"She doesn't sing very nice either, she's scary," Eliza stayed on Pietro lap, while hugging Pietro's arm that was around her.

"You know Daddy, Mommy sings like Ariel," She added, when Ariel was giving her voice to the sea witch.

The movie went on to "Kiss the Girl…"

**_Yes, you want her_**

**_Look at her, you know you do_**

**_Possible she wants you too_**

**_There is one way to ask her_**

Pietro looked at Kitty and smirked, "It's a sign."

Kitty shook her head and laughed again.

**_You wanna kiss the girl_**

**_You've gotta kiss the girl_**

**_Go on and kiss the girl_**

Pietro leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

Kitty gasped that he ruined the moment in the movie, so she glared.

"You know you enjoyed it," He teased.

"Shh," Eliza turned around and made a face, "I'm watching," she giggled.

"See," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Oh no!" Eliza gulped as Ariel was turned back into a mermaid, and Ursula took her.

At the end of the movie, Kitty was getting tear-eyed and started sniffling.

"Are you ok?" Pietro looked at her, trying not to laugh.

She nodded and blinked back the tears.

"Look at my little mermaid," He motioned to Eliza who was now asleep in his arms.

"She got scared when Ursula became big, so she closed her eyes, and fell asleep," Kitty started picked up some popcorn that fell to the floor.

"I'll tuck her in," Pietro zipped upstairs.

After they were both done, they went back to the couch to watch another movie and cuddle.

"Now that we're alone…" Pietro smirked and looked to the brunette beside him.

Kitty was now asleep on his shoulder.

He sighed, picked her up, and tucked her in too.

================================================================

"Camping! Camping! Yay!" Eliza sang in the car.

"Don't look at me, she's gets it from you," Kitty laughed.

"Why did we even agree to this? Do you know the danger of what we're doing? Mutants go camping, with a powerless five year old girl," Pietro sighed.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. I mean, I can phase, you can run, Ororo can fly, Kurt can teleport, see look at the all possibilities of escape if something were to happen," Kitty argued.

"I remember your story about the first time you went camping and a bunch of explorers thought Hank was Bigfoot and kidnapped him, it might happen again," He stated.

"Nothing happened to us. We were the ones who saved them, that's it. The only problem was we almost got discovered, but there's no point in that anymore, everybody already knows about us, so we're safe," Kitty reached for his hand, and entwined his fingers with hers.

"When will I get my powers?" Eliza interrupted.

Kitty was about to say something then stopped, and looked at Pietro, "Your turn."

"When you're old enough, remember?" He looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"I know, but Auntie Wanda said that you and she got it different than everybody else," She replied.

"I was 14 when I first had mine, most of us get it when we're in our early teens," Kitty wanted to avoid Pietro and Wanda's childhood as much as they did.

"Ok, so that leave me with eight more years to go," She counted on her fingers.

Kitty took a deep breath and looked at Pietro, having a kid was something, but having a kid with powers, oh wow.

"Are we there yet?"

"Now I know what those parents on TV feel like," Pietro laughed.

"Look at the waterfall, it's like a slide!" Eliza exclaimed as soon as they got out of the car.

"I wanna help! I wanna help!" Eliza shouted as the guys started putting up the tents.

"Go ask your dad," Bobby suggested as he finished his.

"Daddy, can I help please?" She pouted.

"Eli, you know I can't ever say no to that face," He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Read the instructions for me," He teased.

"I can't read yet," She frowned.

"Just kidding," He sat her down on a log and kissed her.

"Watch Daddy," He smirked.

She made a face.

"Fine, time Daddy," He handed her the watch, "when you say go, press this button."

"Ok!" She agreed.

Kitty shook her head, "Look; now he has her feeding his ego."

"I think it's kinda cute. I mean, I've never seen Pietro like this before, only with her," Amara added.

"Are you guys planning on having another one?" Jean asked as if it were nothing.

"What? Oh my gosh! We're not even married!" Kitty turned red all over.

Flash.

"Good one!" Tabitha cheered.

"Are you guys getting married?" Amara asked quietly in their little circle while cooking.

"I don't know," Kitty glanced over at Pietro who was now taking a picture with his masterpiece, "I wouldn't mind," She sighed.

"She has it bad," Rogue laughed.

"Pietro is the same way," Remy added.

"Out! This is girl talk!" Amara pointed him to the guys' direction.

"Ok, let's see," Jubilee started, "Pietro and Kitty need to be married, since they are together and already have Eliza. Jean and Scott are married, with a baby on the way. Me and Bobby and John and Amara are engaged, Remy and Rogue are waiting, and Tabby is serious with some 'mysterious' guy, who she won't say!"

"Guys stop! If we're going to get married, it has to be Pietro's decision," Kitty stated.

"Well, it's the only thing you have left to do. I mean you already live together, have kid together, the only thing you aren't sharing is your last names and bed!" Amara exclaimed.

"Shh!" Kitty clamped her hand over Amara's mouth and smiled to everyone outside their circle since everyone heard a commotion.

"What's for dinner?" Bobby walked over as he smelled food.

"I believe it's burning," John laughed.

"Ahh!" The girls all screamed and turned around to the little grill.

"I worked so hard to catch those fish!" Kurt whined.

"Sorry," Kitty flashed him a smile to get him back into his usual mood.

"Don't worry, I brought hot dogs," Ororo came out of her tent bringing out the small cooler.

"And marshmallows!" Eliza came running with a huge bag and a bunch of coat hangers.

"Annie! Careful!" Kitty grabbed her arm before she fell onto the grill.

"Whoa," Eliza felt herself phase as her mother held her.

"Eli," Pietro gave her a stern look.

"Sorry, you want some?" She held out the bag and smiled innocently.

Pietro sighed, "Remember don't run around when you have sharp objects in your hands, and especially when there's a fire around."

"I'm sorry Daddy," She dropped her things and hugged his leg.

"Now go say sorry to Mommy," He walked towards Kitty.

"I'm sorry Mommy," She pouted and hugged her.

"It's ok, but be more careful. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Kitty knelt down to kiss her.

"Aww, what a cute picture," Jubilee gushed.

"Camera!" Tabitha reached over for it and leaned back for a picture.

Kitty grabbed Eliza to sit on her lap, and smiled.

"You're missing something," Amara elbowed Tabitha on the side.

"Oww! What did you do that for?!"

"Pietro," coughed Amara.

"Oh! Pietro get in the picture!" She shouted.

Pietro bent down and put his arm around Kitty, and smiled.

"1, 2, 3," Tabitha counted. On two Pietro kissed Kitty on the cheek, surprising Kitty to change her expression, with Eliza looking up and laughing at the two.

"Pietro! You ruined the shot!" Kitty pushed him away and got up.

"Oh well, it's a stolen shot now," He smirked and kissed her again.

"Go away!" She turned around and frowned.

"Kitten," He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you."

She crossed her arms and didn't say anything.

Her friends were facing her, smiling, and laughing at her.

Pietro you know what that does to me!" She giggled as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Get a room!" Bobby teased with his arm around Jubilee.

"You mean, get a tent," John laughed.

"You men are impossible!" Amara started warming up with fire flaring up in her hands.

"That's our go signal!" Bobby grabbed Pietro and John and iced their way out of Amara's reach.


	25. Mother's Day

The One  
  
BY: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
Pietro knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in," Kitty replied.   
  
"Bad hair day?" He teased, as Kitty was brushing Eliza's hair.   
  
"If it was, you wouldn't be helping," Kitty smiled.  
  
"You have a lot of people waiting for you downstairs," He pointed out.   
  
"We know. Just give us two minutes," Kitty replied.   
  
Pietro went back outside, and shut the door, "Now where did I hear that before?"   
  
"What's taking so long?" Todd was hopping around downstairs.   
  
"Todd! Eli's classmates are here, don't do that, you might scare them," Pietro warned.   
  
"Look at Freddy!" Todd motioned for the kitchen.  
  
"Freddy! Kitty is going to be so angry when she comes down!" He scolded.   
  
"Relax," Remy patted his shoulder, "just because they're running a little late doesn't mean everything is going to go wrong. When she comes down, everything will be fine."   
  
Pietro sighed, "We've never had this much over before. Especially, normal people."   
  
"Don't worry, if someone is going to do something stupid, I'll take care of them" Rogue added.  
  
"You sure about that?" Pietro asked.   
  
Rogue nodded, "Just for Eliza."   
  
"Thanks, we'd really appreciate that, now get all the guys into the garage, and if Todd didn't take his monthly shower, make sure he stays in there," Pietro went outside to check on things.   
  
"Bright eyes!" Eric met her at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Pappy!" She jumped up and hugged him.   
  
"Happy Birthday! You have a lot of friends, so go outside they're waiting for you," He kissed her and pushed her towards the kitchen.   
  
"You should go to Pietro, he's a nervous wreck, he doesn't know how to deal with mutants and humans all in the same house, much more his own house," Eric laughed.   
  
"Ok, thanks," Kitty went looking for him.   
  
"Hey Kitty-Kat!" Todd was hopping around.   
  
"Hey guys!" Kitty greeted them as she checked the garage, "Have you seen Pietro?"   
  
"The last we saw him, he was in the backyard," replied Lance.   
  
"Thanks see you guys later!" Kitty headed for the backyard, and spotted him.   
  
"Daddy, you like my dress?" Eliza twirled around in circle in front of him.   
  
"You look beautiful," He kissed her, "now go to your friends, they've been waiting for you."   
  
"Hey you," Kitty walked up to him.   
  
"Do you know how miserable I was without you?" He pulled her into his arms.   
  
"I was only gone for less than fifteen minutes," She laughed.   
  
"Those were the hardest fifteen minutes of my life," He sighed, "but you're here now. Everything is going to be ok."   
  
"Hey look, it's Mr. Sheldon. I didn't know you invited him," Kitty got out of his arms and pulled Pietro to him.   
  
"It's been a while Kathy, good to see you!" He smiled.   
  
"Where is she? All I've seen are pictures," Mrs. Sheldon was looking.   
  
"I missed you!" Kitty hugged them both.   
  
"You look marvelous; who would've known you had a baby?" Mrs. Sheldon hugged her back.   
  
"Eli! Come here!" Pietro called out.   
  
"Oh, she is adorable! Can you give me a hug?" Mrs. Sheldon bent down.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Sheldon, this is Eliza, Eliza, this is Mommy's old boss and his wife," Kitty gestured for her to hug them.   
  
"You should bring her down to office, everyone would love her. Do you mind? Or is it still a secret?" Mr. Sheldon asked.   
  
"No," Pietro answered, and slipped his arm around Kitty, who smiled at him.   
  
"Somehow I knew that this would happen," Mrs. Sheldon teased.   
  
"Everyone knew it would happen except these two," Mr. Sheldon laughed.   
  
"Here is your gift Sweetheart," Mrs. Sheldon handed her a gift bag.   
  
"Thank you," She kissed her on the cheek, handed the bag to her mom, and ran back to her friends.   
  
"You've done a good job raising her. Six years, that's a long time. Planning on working still?" He teased.   
  
Kitty shook her head, "Even if I'd like too, there's a lot of responsibilities at home now."   
  
"We wish you the best!" Mrs. Sheldon smiled.   
  
"Go ahead, and eat, there's food in the dining room," Kitty suggested.   
  
"Thank you," They walked away hand in hand.   
  
"We'll be like that twenty years," Pietro pulled her close again.   
  
"Oh really? What are you saying?" She grinned.   
  
"Will you two stop? There are little kids here," Bobby shouted.   
  
Kitty blushed and slipped away from his arms inside.   
  
"Look what you did!" Pietro glared.   
  
Bobby only chuckled.   
  
"Kitten, wake up," Pietro gently shook her.   
  
She moaned and turned over.   
  
"I made you breakfast. Happy Mother's Day!" He sat on the edge of her bed.   
  
"Where's Annie?" She yawned, "She would usually be jumping on my bed right now."   
  
"I took her over to the mansion, so that's it'd be just the two of us today, here," He placed the tray over her bed.   
  
"I'll be back, let me get cleaned up first," She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.   
  
"Ok, now you're fresh!" He teased.   
  
Kitty looked onto the tray, a glass of orange juice, a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, "Did you already eat?"   
  
Pietro nodded, "So everything's safe."   
  
She kissed him and then started eating, "So what are we doing today?"   
  
"This is your brunch, so we'll go out for a movie, then out to dinner, this time you have no curfew," He laid down on her bed as she ate.   
  
"Don't you dare fall asleep on me! You said we're going to the movies after this!" She slugged him in the stomach.   
  
"Oww!" He groaned.   
  
"Fine, I'll go get changed," He got up and went to his room.   
  
"Thank you for choosing an International movie," She thanks sarcastically as they were getting in line for their popcorn.   
  
"I thought you'd like it," He added innocently.   
  
"I don't want to read subtitles the whole time," She whined.   
  
"I know, "He smirked, "that's why I chose it. Now we get to make out"   
  
"You're horrible, you know that?" She laughed.   
  
"Of course, that's why you love me!" He slipped his arm around her, "we don't need popcorn anymore though."   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and walked in step with him.   
  
"Thank you for choosing an International movie," She thanks sarcastically as they were getting in line for their popcorn.   
  
"I thought you'd like it," He added innocently.   
  
"I don't want to read subtitles the whole time," She whined.   
  
"I know, "He smirked, "that's why I chose it. Now we get to make out"   
  
"You're horrible, you know that?" She laughed.   
  
"Of course, that's why you love me!" He slipped his arm around her, "we don't need popcorn anymore though."   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and walked in step with him.   
  
"Now are you hungry?" Pietro asked heading for the restaurant.   
  
Kitty nodded and laughed, "That was one long movie."   
  
"I enjoyed it!" He smirked.  
  
"Pietro, why do you choose to go out on the busiest days of the year?" She asked as he drove into a packed parking lot.   
  
"Because it's never a problem," He replied opening the door for her.   
  
"Ok, so where we off to now? That was an early dinner," Kitty asked getting back into the car.   
  
"Surprise," He grinned and drove off.   
  
"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" Kitty got out of the car and ran over to the cliff.   
  
"Don't Kitty! Life isn't that bad!" He shouted getting out of the car.   
  
She gasped and turned around, "You jerk!"   
  
The few people that were there were looking at her worriedly.  
  
She walked closer to the edge and looked into the water below, and threatened, "I'll jump!"   
  
"No! Don't!" Pietro zipped over and pulled her into his arms.   
  
"Just kidding!" She laughed and hugged him.   
  
He sighed and rested his chin on her head, "Just in time."   
  
The sun had slowly begun to set, and the view of the ocean added to the beauty.   
  
"Thanks for the wonderful day, Pietro," She spoke as they watched the sun set.   
  
"It's not over yet," He smirked.   
  
He stuck two fingers in mouth and whistled.   
  
Out of the bushes and from behind cars and trees were there friends.   
  
"What's going on?" Kitty was shocked.   
  
Tabitha's camera flashes were everywhere.  
  
"I wanted everyone to see this," He let her go and knelt down.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" She gasped as her hands flew immediately to her mouth.   
  
"I heard everything that day, but don't worry, this is my decision. We already have a house, a daughter, now the only things we don't share are our last names and bed," He took a quick glance to Amara, "There's nothing stopping me, I love you. Marry me?" He took out a small velvet box from his pocket.   
  
Tears began streaming down her cheeks, and once again, she started laughing with so much joy, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"   
  
He kissed her then picked her up and twirled her around.   
  
"I love you so much!" He kissed her again.   
  
Cheering could be heard again, but they didn't care. 


	26. Forever

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, and the ideas of the things that happened are not my own, they either really happened, or I read it or watched it on TV.   
  
"Annie, walk slowly," Kitty suggested as Eliza was walking down the aisle pretending to drop petals.   
  
"Ok!" She smiled at her mother, and then started walking slowly.   
  
"Amara, Wanda, Rouge, you're next," Jubilee studied her clipboard.   
  
"Thanks Jubes," Kitty smiled.   
  
"Alright everybody, I know this practice! But please, stop playing around…guys! You're supposed to be the ushers!" Jubilee shouted, as firecrackers started forming in her palm.   
  
Kitty glanced into the chapel to see if everyone were in their spots, her mother, the Professor, Hank, Logan, Ororo, and the rest of the X-Men were on her side, then Eric, the Brotherhood, and Acolytes on Pietro's side.   
  
"Sorry, we're late!" Scott and Jean ran in carrying their car seat.   
  
"Jean stay, you're before Rogue," Jubilee grabbed her before she followed Scott in.   
  
Scott gave the baby to Ororo, and then took his spot next to the other two groomsmen.   
  
The pianist started playing the Wedding March, and the minister announced, "All rise."   
  
Kitty smiled as she walked down the aisle with her dad.   
  
"Toast to Jubes, our wedding planner!" Kitty cheered at the rehearsal dinner that night.   
  
Jubilee stood and bowed, "Thank you, thank you," then she waved to her imaginary fans.   
  
"Nah uh Babe," Pietro grabbed the cup Eliza was about to drink from, and handed her a cup of soda.   
  
She frowned and faked sniffled.  
  
"Tomorrow's the day, good luck!" Lance teased.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for dinner!" Fred burped.   
  
"Uncle Freddy!" Eliza moved her hand in front of her face to get rid of the smell.   
  
"Sorry," He shrugged.   
  
The next day…  
  
"What do you mean they're not here yet?" Pietro started pacing in the lobby.   
  
"It's ok Pietro, its tradition, the bridal party will always be late," Jubilee patted his shoulder, "calm down, and go to your room, the guests are already arriving," She pushed him into the hallway.   
  
"And Kitty's not even here yet!?"   
  
"Shhh! The world doesn't need to know that," She shoved him into the room and slammed the door, "Tabby! Stop flirting with the guests! Bobby, Sam, Lance, follow Piotr, he's being a good usher!"   
  
"We're here!" Amara ran in.   
  
"Careful with your dress!" Jubilee warned, "Hurry go to the Bridal room, your bouquets are there."   
  
Knock. Knock.   
  
"Its show time guys," Jubilee opened the door, and glanced to the nervous Pietro, "she's here. Come on, everybody out."   
  
The ceremony started and everything calmed down.   
  
"How come they're not having a Jewish wedding?" Hank whispered to the Professor.   
  
'They wanted their wedding to be different.' He spoke telepathically.   
  
"I don't know what happened between us, but I'm glad it did. I remember when we were in High School, I had this goal in life to make you miserable, but look at me now; I'm completely in love with you. You have taught me so much, and inspired me to be a better person, and father. For the first time in my life I know what it feels to love and be loved, unconditionally. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you meet a new day, I love the way you get worked up so easily, and I love the way you smile at me, I love everything about you. Today I accept you as my life partner, and my best friend. I promise in front of all our family and friends to love and cherish you forever," Pietro slipped the ring onto Kitty's finger, and kissed her hand.   
  
"We've been through a lot, but I don't regret anything. You did meet you goal in High School, you made my life miserable. But one night changed everything. You taught me to always aim high, and for that I'm grateful. Falling in love with you wasn't hard at all, I enjoyed every minute of it. Every day spent with you is a dream come true, because I thought I'd never the see the day when someone would love me as much as you do. I don't doubt your love for me at all, and I look forward to the rest of my life with you, no matter what may come. Today I accept you as my husband, lover, and best friend. And I pledge before our family and friends, to love, honor, and cherish you today, tomorrow, and forever," Kitty then placed the ring on Pietro's hand.   
  
"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Kitty smiled and Pietro picked her up, twirled her around, and then kissed her.   
  
They drew apart smiling at each other, then they laughed. With Kitty's arms still around his neck, they whispered, "I love you."   
  
Soon the crowd cheering and laughing. Kitty looked to the back of the room; Pietro followed her gaze, and spotted the ushers holding up signs that read 10.0, 9.9, 9.8, and 10.0. Everyone could see Jubilee running from her spot in her pew from dabbing tissue at her eyes to hitting all four guys.   
  
The reception was in their backyard, and they ended it with a couple's dance.   
  
Kitty sat on a chair and prepared herself for the removing of the garter.   
  
Pietro slipped off her shoe, and put his hand under her dress. After he had pulled it to her ankle, he used his mouth to remove it, while Kitty was laughing and telling him to stop.  
  
"Alright, who's the lucky man next to be married?" He turned around and flung it behind him.   
  
Kurt teleported to catch it and Tabitha took a picture of his victory.   
  
"No fair!" The other guys complained.   
  
"Oh well," Pietro laughed.   
  
Kitty turned around and did the same.   
  
It fell into the hands of someone not dying to get it, Wanda.   
  
"I give it five years," Pietro teased.   
  
"Pietro!" Kitty slapped him playfully.   
  
"We'll see you all in two weeks!" Pietro picked Kitty up and raced to the limo.   
  
Eliza waited at the door, sniffling.   
  
"Oh Babe, its ok. We'll be back, I promise. Be a good girl ok?" He kissed her, "I love you so much! I'm going to miss you!"   
  
"Ok, I will. I love you too Daddy!" She hugged him, and then hugged her mom.  
  
"Listen to your elders ok? We'll call, I promise. And we'll get you something too. I love you! I'll miss you!"  
  
"Bye Mommy!"   
  
Wanda carried Eliza as the limo drove off, "They'll be back," she assured the crying girl on her shoulder. 


	27. Right

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
"Working already?" Wanda popped her head into the master bedroom.   
  
"Do you know how much clothes this woman has?" Pietro was running back and forth from Kitty's closet to now 'their' walk-in closet.   
  
Wanda laughed, "I'll be downstairs with Eliza, have fun!"   
  
"Pietro, our room needs a woman's touch," Kitty stated looking around.   
  
"Do what you want, but get rid of these knick-knacks please?" He motioned to a box of things Kitty had received since she was young.   
  
"Oh and Pietro, since we both have lots of shoes, I bought this thingy for shoes and put it in the garage. I already put them all in boxes they just need to be put in their proper place," She grinned.   
  
"How come I'm doing most of the work?" He complained.   
  
"Because you're a man, and you can do it faster. You love me right?" She said walking up to him.   
  
He nodded.   
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, ""I'll have the rest of our lives to make it up to you."  
  
"Good, because this is a lot of work," He smirked.

================================================================  
  
"Mommy, where are we going after this?" Eliza asked as they waited in at Starbucks one afternoon.   
  
"We're going to visit Daddy," Kitty replied.   
  
"You mean I get to visit Daddy's work?" Her eyes sparkled.   
  
Kitty nodded.  
  
"Ok," Eliza held onto her mother's hand as she ordered.   
  
"So why you getting coffee Mommy?"   
  
"Because Mommy needs it," She admitted.   
  
"Kitty," A worker announced.   
  
"Thanks," Kitty picked up her drink and headed for the straws and napkins, "Here," she handed Eliza a cup of water after sticking the straw through the cover.   
  
"Thank you," She smiled.   
  
"You want some?" Kitty offered her straw to her.   
  
Eliza shook her head.   
  
"It's chocolate," She persisted.  
  
Eliza just sipped her water.   
  
"Let's go," Kitty took her hand and headed for the car.   
  
"Oh my gosh! Kathy, is that you?!" Josie spotted her.  
  
"Hey Josie," Kitty smiled.   
  
"I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?" Josie slapped her arm, "why do you wait so long to visit?!"   
  
"Rex!" She called out, "look who's here!"   
  
"Shh! I don't want everyone to know I'm here yet," Kitty laughed.   
  
"You look so mature, I mean, still young, but look at me, see these wrinkles and all this cellulite," Josie patted her stomach.   
  
"Kathy?" Rex stepped out from one of the offices.   
  
"Hi," Kitty greeted him with a short hug.   
  
"What's the occasion? That you come to our humble abode of an office?" He asked.   
  
"Umm…I saw Mr. Sheldon a while back, he said I should stop by, he said everybody missed me. Things have been busy, but I finally found the time. Plus I've been meaning to show Josie something anyway," Kitty faked coughed as she brought her hand to cover her mouth.   
  
Josie spotted it right away, "Ahh!"   
  
Kitty giggled.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Who's the lucky guy?" Josie's voice went one pitch higher as she reached for Kitty's hand to admire her ring.   
  
"I'll tell you later," Kitty wanted her friend to be in suspense, "Mr. Sheldon wants to see me."  
  
Knock. Knock.   
  
"Come in," Pietro's voice was heard on the other side.   
  
"Hey!" Kitty smiled.   
  
"Daddy!" Eliza ran over to his desk, and crawled onto his lap.   
  
"How's my little angel?" Pietro gave her a kiss.   
  
"I'm fine, you know what Daddy? A lady was screaming when she saw Mommy's ring," Eliza giggled.  
  
"Oh really?" Pietro put her down and walked over to Kitty, "I wonder why," he smirked.  
  
She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm a little scared. I haven't seen them in years, and now we bring all this news on them. I didn't say anything yet, so I'm going to let Mr. Sheldon know I'm here, I'll be back," She made her way back to the door.   
  
"That's it?" Pietro looked hurt.   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that!"   
  
"Mr. Sheldon, Mrs. Maximoff is here to see you," His secretary's voice was heard on the intercom.   
  
"Kathy, I heard Josie and Rex saw you. How was the honeymoon?" He let her in. "Call Mr. Maximoff here for me," He told his secretary before closing the door.   
  
"Wonderful. I brought her here like you told me too," She added.   
  
"Good, it's about time, they knew the truth about you two," He laughed.   
  
Knock. Knock.   
  
Eliza opened the door.   
  
"Mommy, look," She was playing with some of Pietro's things.   
  
Kitty panicked and closed the door.   
  
"How are we going to do this?" Pietro asked.   
  
"Kathy will go back outside to finish her conversations earlier, introduce Eliza, you'll come out of your office, Eliza will run to you, and they'll get it. You'll explain from there," He replied.   
  
"You make it sound so easy," Kitty started playing with her hands.   
  
"Ok, we'll do it. Eli," Pietro squatted down to be face to face with her, "when I come out of my office, you'll come to me, like it was the first time you saw me today ok?"   
  
Eliza tilted her head to the side, and wondered, "Ok!"   
  
"Good girl, I'll see you later!" He kissed her then walked out.   
  
"That was quick meeting," Josie approached her, "So…are you going to tell me what your new last name is?"   
  
Kitty nodded, "First, I need to introduce to you, if you didn't notice her earlier, my daughter, Elizabeth Ann."   
  
"Last name please?" Josie waited.   
  
And right on cue, Pietro stepped out of his office and into viewpoint.   
  
"Daddy!" Eliza ran up to him and he scooped her up into his arms.   
  
Josie gaped.   
  
"Sorry for not telling you sooner, Josie, but she wanted to be the one to tell you," Pietro walked up to them.  
  
"He's your husband? That's your daughter? How come you never said anything?!"   
  
"Hey Pietro, who's the kid?" Rex asked as he spotted a little girl on his shoulders.   
  
"This is my daughter, Eliza, Eliza, this is daddy's co-worker, Rex," He extended her hand to shake his.   
  
"You have a kid?" Rex's eyes widened.   
  
"You want to know who the mother is?" Josie asked still in shock.   
  
"Who?" Rex asked.   
  
Josie reached for Kitty and Pietro's left hand to show the rings, "They're married! This is their daughter!"   
  
"Was this a secret you decided to keep from us? Wow," Rex let out a deep breath, "you're one lucky guy."   
  
"I know," Pietro put his arm around Kitty and smiled.   
  
"And you have one adorable little girl," Josie pinched her cheeks. "Even if you did keep it from us, we're still happy for you!"   
  
"Thanks," Kitty laughed.   
  
"Ok, ok, leave the happy family alone, back to work," Mr. Sheldon walked up to them, "And Pietro, take the rest of the day off."   
  
"Thank you Sir," He shook his head, and headed back to his office.   
  
"See, it wasn't so hard after all?" Mr. Sheldon teased.   
  
"Yeah, thanks," She gave him a quick hug, and followed Pietro.   
  
"What are we doing today?" Eliza asked.   
  
"What do you want to do?" Pietro retrieved his stuff, picked her up, with one arm, and had Kitty around his other.   
  
"Movie night?" She flashed him a big smile.   
  
"Ok, movie night," He agreed.   
  
"So what movie?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Little Mermaid II!" She giggled.   
  
"What about Little Mermaid I, since you fell asleep last time, and we didn't hear Mommy sing?" Pietro suggested.   
  
"Ok!" Eliza exclaimed, "But no more kissing this time!"   
  
"I can't make any promises!" Pietro smirked.   
  
"You better not!" Kitty laughed, "and I won't fall asleep on you this time," she whispered the last part.   
  
"It doesn't matter, because now you sleep with me," He grinned.   
  
"Ok fine, you're right." She sighed in defeat.   
  
"Of course I'm always right," He stated arrogantly.   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and made a face, "You're not always right."   
  
"I do get you for the rest of my life, am I wrong there?"   
  
Kitty shook her head.   
  
"You love me, am I right?"   
  
"But do you love me more than I love you?" She asked.   
  
"I do! Because I pay for everything," He replied.   
  
"I make it up to you though, so I do," She laughed.   
  
"Fine, you do make it up to me. But hey, I don't mind one bit," He smirked.   
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry; I have an epilogue, two parts too.


	28. Epilogue Part I

The One

Epilogue Part I

By: Mhealeayah

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, the song from Dumbo, and the letter she received.

Author's Notes: This isn't years later, maybe a couple weeks after the last chapter, and then it goes on from there.

"What's wrong?" Pietro left the bed a few minutes after he felt Kitty's warmth leave his side, and found her kneeling on the bathroom floor. (AN: Can you guess what's wrong?)

"It's nothing," She replied getting up, "I'll go fix breakfast."

"Are you sure? I could do it, if you want," He walked with her down the stairs.

Kitty nodded, "Go check if Annie's awake."

"Ok," He went back upstairs.

================================================================

"You've been acting really weird lately, what's up?" Pietro asked sitting on the foot of the bed.

Kitty was pacing in front of him, "I don't know how to say this. It took me by surprise."

Flashback at the Doctor's Office

"Did you plan on having another one?" The doctor asked.

"Huh?" Kitty snapped her head up from her magazine in her hands.

"You're pregnant, you've been pregnant"

End flashback

'You're pregnant. You're pregnant," The doctor's voice echoed in her mind.

"I…I…," She stammered.

Pietro just looked at her patiently.

"I…I um…I, you know."

He didn't know.

"I didn't expect this to happen. Pietro, I-."

He stood up and started pacing, "How could you let this happen?"

Kitty gulped.

"How could you max my credit card?!" He shouted.

"I didn't max out anything! Pietro, I'm pregnant!"

Pietro hugged her so hard; she thought she'd squish, "I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

The next weekend they went out to celebrate.

"You're leaving me again?" Eliza pouted.

"Annie, we'll be back. This time it'll only be three days,' Kitty kissed her.

"Yeah, and we'll have a surprise for you when we come back," He picked her up.

"I love you," She sniffled.

"We love you too."

Later that night…

"What if we shouldn't be doing this?" Pietro jumped off the bed where they had been kissing and started pacing. This was the first time it came up, and they didn't want to shake up baby's brains.

"Well, I know it's legal," Kitty tried to assure him. Her pregnancy hormones were working over time assuring her that it was not only legal, but moral, and very much desired.

"Stop pacing Pietro, you're making me dizzy! Maybe we should call Dr. Rhodes, she's on your cell phone," She suggested.

After a brief chuckle, she told them to go directly to bed and stay there for the rest of the weekend.

They enjoyed following the doctor's order.

================================================================

"And they lived happily ever after, night baby," Eliza kissed her Kitty's bulging tummy.

"Go to sleep ok Annie, I don't want to check on you and find you playing with you dolls again," laughed Kitty.

"Yes Mommy, night Mommy," She kissed her, and grabbed Pietro's hand, "tuck me in."

"Remember, even after your brother comes, you'll still be my number one girl ok?" He reminded her as he pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Uh huh. Night Daddy," She blew him a kiss and then he left.

================================================================

"Annie!" Kitty touched her nose that Eliza accidentally hit getting some popcorn from their new table, which was her stomach.

"Oops, sorry Mommy," She giggled.

"Don't worry about it, happens to me too," Pietro reached over for a handful of popcorn.

================================================================

"Eliza, your parents want you now," A nurse stepped into the waiting room.

"Annie, say hi to your baby brother," Kitty spoke softly, while holding him.

"Hi Nicky!" She crawled to sit with her mom on the bed.

Pietro and Kitty smiled to each other, this was their family.

"If you would have listened to Remy's advice, you would've had him sooner," Remy laughed as he walked in.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "what's his name?"

"Nicholas Jay," Kitty announced proudly.

"But I call him Nicky!" Eliza exclaimed.

================================================================

'No, not now,' Kitty thought as she was getting out of bed. She heard a cry in the room next to theirs. Someone else was craving her attention.

She picked him up from the crib, and sat down in the rocking chair. The moment he was in his arms, he stopped crying. "So, that's all you wanted. You little brat," She laughed, "You just took Mommy away from Daddy."

Pietro reached over to his side, but no Kitty. He went to the nursery, since that is the only other place she'd be at. He stayed at the doorway, and watched.

A soft glow had encircled her as she rocked in the rocking chair. She sang, and she had the most beautiful voice, just like Eliza had said.

_Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine_

Kitty started tracing his face with her finger, and he grabbed her finger and started cooing. _  
  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine_

After Nick had fallen asleep, he walked out from the shadows and kissed her cheek, "Hey."

"Did we wake you?" She whispered.

"No, I just missed you, that's all," He replied.

"I love you Pietro," She kissed him, while resting one hand on his chest, and carrying the baby in the other.

He covered her hand that was on his chest and squeezed, "I love you too. Come on, let's go to bed."

"Ok, let me put him to bed first," She moved away from him.

"No, take him with us. We did sleep better when the baby would sleep with you right?" He smirked.

"Ok," She nodded.

Kitty cuddled close with her back to Pietro, and Nick beside her, ready for a late night feeding, whenever he wanted.

================================================================

"I'm gone for a few minutes, and you mess up the living room," Kitty laughed and sat on the side of the couch with a cushion, since the other side was on the floor.

"Clue! Clue!" Nick shouted and pointed.

"I know, I can see it," Kitty glanced over to the computer, to see Pietro hard at work. She got up, made him a cup of coffee and brought it to him, with a short kiss.

"Thanks," He smiled, "you know, you're lucky I have control now, or else I'd be bouncing up and down the walls."

"I know, he's like that when you give him soda," Kitty gestured to the little one on the couch.

"Eli's just as bad," Pietro laughed.

"They get it from you," Kitty teased.

================================================================

"Ugh! You are so self-centered!" Kitty shouted.

"And you are such a brat!" Pietro walked out.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Eliza approached her mother holding one and half year old, Nick's hand after the shouting had stopped.

Kitty just sighed, "Go back and finish your show, I'll be ok."

She sat down in the kitchen opened an anonymous letter in the mail pile:

_Dear Friend, _

_ This letter was started by a woman like yourself in the hopes of brining relief to other tired and discontented women. Unlike most chain letters, this one does not cost anything. _

_ Just bundle up your husband and send him to the woman whose name appears at the top of the list. Then add your name to the bottom of the list and send a copy of this letter to five of your friends who are equally tired and discontented. When your name comes to the top of the list, you'll receive 3,325 men…and some of them are bound to better than the one you gave up!_

_ DO NOT BREAK THIS CHAIN! One woman did, and she received her own jerk back! At this writing, a friend of mine had already received 184 men. They buried her yesterday, for it took four undertakers thirty-six hours to get the smile off her face. _

_ We're counting on you, _

_ A Satisfied Woman_

In the middle of the letter, Kitty was already grinning. As soon as she finished it, she started laughing.

Pietro walked in to see what changed his wounded wife.

Kitty looked up to meet his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm overreacted. "

"Me too," He pulled her into his arms and brushed his lips against the side of her face and whispered, "Now, what's so funny?"

"Listen to this," Kitty stood up and read a loud.

At the end of the letter both of them ended up laughing in each other's arms.


	29. Epilogue Part II

The One  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
Pietro had called Kitty for their weekly lunch while the Eliza was in school, (now in 1st grade).  
  
"Thanks for taking care of him while I'm out," Kitty dropped Nick off at mansion.   
  
"No problem, he's doesn't cry, so that's good thing. You raised them well, Eliza was the same way. They don't have separation anxiety when you leave them for a couple of hours even if you're always there. Not like some of the other kids here who follow their parents everywhere," Hank laughed.   
  
"Thanks, I'll be back, bye Nicholas," She placed a fart kiss on his cheek, and phased outside.   
  
Kitty followed the hostess who had her seated by the window, the perfect spot to wait for Pietro.   
  
As the minutes ticked by, no sign of him. "Where are you?" She sighed.   
  
Kitty reached into her purse to pull out her cell and called his office. No answer. 'Maybe someone needed him real quick as he was leaving.'   
  
Twenty minutes passed, and now she was worried. She had sent the waitress away, and now she had no food, no husband, and she was losing faith. 'What happened?"   
  
She recognized some other couple from the PTA meeting looking at her weird.   
  
Finally, she left her seat and took a short tour checking if she hadn't missed him in the crowd. No luck. Defeated, she drove home, tired, and hungry.   
  
"He stood you up?" Jean was surprised as she gave Nick back to Kitty.   
  
"I don't know," Kitty sighed.   
  
"Well, go eat, we have some leftovers from earlier," Ororo led her to the kitchen.   
  
"You should call him," Rogue suggested.   
  
"Ok," Kitty reached for the phone and called his office.   
  
"Where were you?!" She challenged.   
  
"At the restaurant, waiting for you."   
  
"But I was at the restaurant," She said.   
  
"Really? Where were you sitting?" He asked.   
  
"I was at one of the booths on the upper floor on east side of the room," Kitty replied.   
  
"But that's where I was sitting!" Pietro exclaimed. He paused, and then chuckled, "The hostess probably had us back-to-back!"  
  
"Didn't you see me come in?" Kitty questioned.   
  
"No, I was checking my messages when I came in," He answered.   
  
"I walked around looking for you."   
  
"That must have been when I went to the rest room," Pietro stated.   
  
"No wonder that one couple from the PTA gave me such a weird look. They probably thought we were fighting and wouldn't even sit at the same table."   
  
Everyone who heard that laughed.   
  
"Hey, you may have been sitting back-to-back, but your hearts were in the right place. You both were waiting for each other," Remy teased.

================================================================  
  
"We need to get away," Kitty complained.   
  
"I know what you mean," Pietro agreed as he looked at their bed, which had become a family bed with all four of them.   
  
"That's why I always tell you to make them go to sleep before we do, so we can always move them into their rooms," She stated.   
  
"Ok I will next time," He blew her a kiss and then dozed off.   
  
================================================================  
  
"I'll stay over if you like, I could sleep in the guest room," Wanda offered.  
  
"Really?" Kitty was relieved.   
  
"Yeah, anything to get away from the guys, plus I love spending time with my favorite niece and nephew," She pulled them into her arms.   
  
"We are your only niece and nephew," Eliza made a face.   
  
"Minor detail, little one, minor detail."   
  
"Thanks Wanda, I'll go call Pietro now."   
  
Later that night…  
  
"I'm going to take a bath," Kitty said as they stepped into their room for the night.   
  
"Ok," Pietro plopped himself in front of the TV.   
  
'Yes,' She thought, 'this definitely is going to be a night to remember.'   
  
Pietro mumbled something over the roar of the faucet.   
  
Kitty came out of bathroom, primped and ready, but Pietro was no where to be found. No note, no clue, just gone. "Where could he be?" She wondered.   
  
After a few minutes, Kitty sighed and waited as she stared onto the TV screen.   
  
"I can't believe it! He's always doing this to me, like its macho not to let me know where he is!"   
  
Kitty started crying while watching TV, because he husband had ditched her, "Pietro! Where are you?"   
  
Pietro came in not too long after Kitty's eyes were red and puffy, "What's wrong?" He pulled her into his arms.   
  
"Where were you?" She cried.   
  
"I said I was hungry, so I went out to get some food," He replied.   
  
"I didn't hear you. You should've told me louder!" She pouted.   
  
"Well, you should've listened louder!"   
  
Their passions rose, and the mood turned…  
================================================================  
"You want to know what I think is sexy?" Kitty asked.   
  
Pietro gave her his undivided attention.   
  
"It's sexy when you spend time with the kids playing games and stuff like that," She replied.  
  
"Nick! Come here; let's play a game right now!"   
  
"Dork!" Kitty slapped him.   
  
"Yes Daddy?" He ran into the room almost running into the table, but Kitty caught his arm, phasing him through.   
  
"Never mind Sweetheart, he just wanted to say I love you. Go back and play with your sister," Kitty gently shoved him towards the family room.   
  
"You know I once read about this woman who wrapped herself in saran wrap for her husband, naked," Pietro added.  
  
Kitty shook her head and laughed, and started rinsing the dishes.   
  
Pietro came up behind her and purred, "You are so sexy!"   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and continued.   
  
"What?" He looks at her innocently.   
  
"What's sexy about me?" She asked.   
  
"I love you, that's what makes you sexy to me," He smirked.   
  
She turned around and kissed him.   
  
Unfortunately right when Nick comes in, "Eww!" He runs back out.  
  
They broke apart and laughed.

================================================================  
  
"Thanks again Wanda, you're a lifesaver!" Kitty called over her shoulder.   
  
"You're welcome. Just don't tell me what you guys do when you go out like this," She shuddered and brought the kids back in.   
  
It was a surprise. Pietro had to go out of town for his work.   
  
Kitty remembered their last conversation, "It's only a few days," He stroked her hair reassuringly.   
  
"It's just that we get so little time alone as it is," She sighed.   
  
She looked to the passenger seat, the picnic basket was set, a small overnight bag, makeup bag and toothbrush.   
  
Kitty checked her watch as she parked, just in time to get into his room undetected.   
  
Pietro walked into his room, soft flickering candlelight danced across the ceiling to the soft sound of music. He spotted her right away and looked at her in disbelief.   
  
She walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He twirled her around and whispered, "I'm so glad you came! I was lonely."   
  
Then they kissed, danced and did all the things Kitty had dreamed of doing.   
  
The quiet beeping of the alarm clock, signaled Kitty's time to go, even if she didn't want to.   
  
He stirred and opened his eyes and sighed.   
  
"I know, I wish these moments could last forever," She slipped into her clothes, and gathered her things.   
  
She ran her fingers through his hair, and they kissed.   
  
"Thanks for coming," He smiled.   
  
"I would do it all again if I could," She whispered.

================================================================  
  
Kitty felt Pietro stirring next to her and his arm slide across her waist. Her husband pulled her to his chest, enveloping her in a morning embrace.  
  
"Morning beautiful," He greeted.  
  
"Morning yourself," She lightly laughed.   
  
"How did you sleep?"   
  
"I always sleep wonderful in your arms," She answered then kissed him.   
  
"I'm hungry," He stated.   
  
Kitty shook her head and got out of bed. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?" She commented looking out to the front yard. She smiled, she hadn't regretted one moment of the past 10 years. Ever since, she has grown to love Pietro Maximoff more and more everyday.   
  
As if reading to her thoughts, Pietro slipped his arms around her waist. He lowered his face and gently kissed her neck, sending her to the unknown. He grinned and continued.  
  
"I thought you wanted breakfast," She warned.   
  
"I changed my mind," He deep warm voice giving her the chills.   
  
"But the kids need to eat," She added turned around to face him.   
  
"They won't care," He smirked.   
  
"They're just going barge in on us when they get hungry, you wouldn't want traumatize them would you?"   
  
"Alright, fine," He pouted, "one more kiss though."   
  
Before she could reject, his lips captured hers with so much heat and passion. She kissed her husband back with just as much intensity until they broke apart, which seemed too soon for Kitty.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready for breakfast!" Pietro took her hand and headed downstairs.   
  
"I changed my mind!" She stood her ground.   
  
"Too late," He chuckled and picked her up and brought her to the kitchen.   
  
"You're horrible you know that!" She frowned and then started cooking.   
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll have to make you suffer tonight won't I?" He spoke with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
  
Kitty just rolled her eyes.   
  
"Pass the butter please!" Eliza said as soon as she sat down.  
  
"Morning Annie," Kitty handed her the butter, "where's your brother?"   
  
"Nick!" Pietro called out, "Breakfast!"   
  
"Coming!" He ran through, and like always, almost running into the counter, but it's become a habit for Kitty to grab him just in time.   
  
"When Nick gets his powers, he's not going to need Mommy to do that for him is he?" Eliza asked spreading the butter on her pancakes.   
  
"Who knows what his powers will be? You still haven't got yours," Kitty replied.   
  
"If I'm like you, four more years and counting," She laughed.   
  
"How come you never said when you got your powers Daddy? Come on, aren't I old enough to know yet?" She pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes.   
  
Pietro looked to Kitty, but succumbed to her face, "Eight."   
  
"Eight?!" Eliza exclaimed.   
  
Pietro nodded, "You know one of these days I'm going to say no to that."   
  
Kitty added, "I doubt it!"   
  
"Yes, I will, and I know what I will say no to," He smirked, "no boyfriend till your married."   
  
"That's fine, boys are gross anyway," She started eating.   
  
"In a few years, you'll be begging to change his mind," Kitty laughed.   
  
"Yeah, and she'll get all kissy-poo like Mommy and Daddy," Nick teased.   
  
"Eww! That's the last thing I need is to be like Mom and Dad, they kiss all the time," Eliza made a face.   
  
Pietro and Kitty just smiled to each other.   
  
"Now they're making googly eyes!" Nick covered his eyes.   
  
"Oh stop it you two!" Kitty stuck her tongue out to the two.  
  
That started a contest in who could make the ugliest face.   
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Eliza asked.   
  
"Stay home," Pietro replied.   
  
"Aww," She whined.   
  
"Fine, we'll watch a movie tonight then," He said.   
  
Driving home that night, Pietro peeked to see both of his little ones asleep in the backseat. He placed his hand over Kitty's hand, who was seated beside him. "I'm so lucky to be married to you," He added.   
  
"Me too," She smiled.   
  
Kitty turned around to get a good look of their offspring. Eliza was now ten and looking like Kitty more and more, the only difference is that she has Pietro's eyes. Nick was four, with platinum hair like his father's and looked just like Pietro when he was a kid, except he had Kitty's eyes, which was brown.   
  
"I wouldn't live our lives any other way. I love you," She stated.   
  
"I love you too," He gave a quick kiss; "Don't forget, it's payback time tonight."   
  
"I can't wait," She grinned.   
  
Author's Notes: Ok, now it's really the end. Thank you for all your reviews! I wouldn't have done it without you all!


End file.
